Konoha Super Detectives
by Chris Uzumaki-sensei
Summary: The Crime families of the Konoha are destroying the very city of the innocents, two detectives risk everything for their own personal reasons to stop the Akatsuki,Orochimaru's White Fang Mafia and a dirty cop name Uchiha! while protecting their love ones
1. First Encounter

The Crime families of the Konoha are destroying the very city of the innocents, two detectives risk everything for their own personal reasons to stop the Akatsuki,Orochimaru's White Fang Mafia and a dirty ex-cop name Sasuke Uchiha! While protecting their love ones from the violence that's heading their way. Pairings include Nar/Hinata Shik/ Tem ex wife/ Ino.

* * *

><p>"I tell you Shikamaru when you meet these guys be very polite, there far from the normal gangsters and drug dealers you come across. They say their leader is like their god and they follow him like a good little cult should. The one who preaches this dribble is his fourth in command Hidan, he always says something about this lord Jashin that he says gives his blessings for such a successful drug corporation as this one" as the informer looked terrified about meeting his contacts in a abandoned warehouse.<p>

"Let me get this straight their drug dealing religious fanatics" as Shikamaru looked at his snitch?

"Yes and there are nine but I heard a rumor there use to be eleven, I don't know what happened to the other two maybe they were killed'.

"I need to know more about this Hidan, what's his story" as Shikamaru stopped in his tracks?

"He claims he has enlightenment and that he was blessed by this lord Jashin for the greater good of man but he sleeps with whores and has a harem at his disposal. He also participate in orgies and murder without cause and they say he even have white slavery operations that he makes million from. All lower street soldiers avoid him completely because he puts that much fear in them, I once heard he decapitated a man with that scythe that he carries around for improperly talking to one of the women in his harem. This is the man we will meet tonight, so don't make trouble or were both dead."

"_That's the guy I'm looking for! Tonight I put a bullet through his head and take my revenge_" thought Shikamaru!

"So are you sure about coming to this meeting without any back-up isn't smart? I don't even want to come but I owe you my life and if it helps you take them down then I've got your back" as his informant held out his hand.

"Thanks as Shikamaru shook his hand, I have back up but there just not close by. What about the top leader will he be here also" as Shikamaru checked his gun to make sure it was lock and ready?

"Are you kidding? I've worked for this organization for three years and I only saw him twice. This is way below his eye level and his concerns, I always got the feeling that he's more of a religious terrorist than a leader of a drug cartel" as the informant looked at Shikamaru.

* * *

><p>As they approached the abandoned warehouse, two men with tattoos on their face walked up to them.<p>

"Are you freaking kidding me? This guy looks like he should be a school teacher than a street soldier? He doesn't have the body or the presence to incite fear" as he pushed Shikamaru like a rag doll.

Shikamaru quickly grabbed the large man by his wrist and twisted it until he fell on one knee screaming for Shikamaru to let him go. Shikamaru easily snapped his wrist as the large man screamed like a little girl in agony.

"Ha Ha, looks like you were deceived by his appearance. You are truly worth the time of lord Jashin, most of these idiots are only brutes with no subtleness about how to handle them selves with profession for our religion" as a tall man with a grim reaper scythe appeared by the door.

"The name's Hanzatae Katzotol, this big bitch should watch who he puts his hands on" as Shikamaru still had onto his wrist!

"Kill him, he's lost favor in the sight of lord Jashin! He's now a burden to our cause, you will take his place" as Hidan gave approving smile that Shikamaru is the one their religion needed.

"Just like that and I'm in,? I killed but not for pleasure but for money and self preservation, let him live and he can work under me" said Shikamaru as he stared at Hidan.

At first Hidan's smile left his face and reappeared.

"You have no fear of reprisal from him? You truly are the one I've been looking for, honest, brave, a true sense of the word warrior of Jashin. Come and follow me where you will meet the rest of the children of pain who found comfort in our god" as Hidan motioned for all four to follow him.

As the entered the main warehouse room, it was enormous and their were twelve of Hidan's street thugs waiting on them.

"I know your interesting individual but only as a sacrifice, you're the opposite of what my god wants in this world. You're pure and want peace on earth and that I can't let that happen! The world needs to be blessed with our drugs to show a cosmic oneness through mind, body and spirit. You're a cop and you want the flow of drugs to stop coming in this city, Detective Shikamaru. Only through our drugs can they see the divine living light plan of lord Jashin" as Hidan continued to preach.

Shikamaru knew he been sold out, Hidan mentioned him by name and was not one bit nervous about killing and officer of the law.

As they looked at Shikamaru and his informant, Hidan walked away with out saying another word and into the next room of the warehouse.

"So you're the traitor Cho and you brought an under cover detective with you to stop the plans of the Akatsuki! You will die for this blasphemy against us" screamed a large man with a knife!

Shikamaru quickly grabbed the man with the knife and slung him to the ground making him drop his weapon. As the rest attacked Shikamaru and his informant they ran to escape the deadly fury of the gangsters, as they were running someone in the shadows jumped out and with a gun shot the informant in the head leaving him lifeless. Shikamaru quickly punched the gun assailant in his solar plexus making him wheeze for air, Shikamaru quickly struck him in his throat and eyes and taking the assailant's gun from him. He quickly reached backed with his free hand and pulled out his gun from behind his back and aimed both guns at his pursuers, as they fired back they struck their friend by accident while trying to kill Shikamaru. Shikamaru quickly shot two of them wounding their legs and shoulders, as the fire fight continued Shikamaru was down to only three bullets.

"_Dammit where the hell is my back-up? I know they heard everything on the wire I was wearing so where the hell are they? I told them to be at least five blocks away so we can capture everyone but this is fucking ridiculous" _thought Shikamaru?

As he fired one more shot, he wounded another of Hindan's man and was down to two bullets. As he thought to save one bullet to kill himself because he knew of the Akatsuki reputation on torturing their enemies for weeks before killing them.

"_Well it looks like I want be able to get revenge after all" as he seen the grim reality of going against the Akatsuki Cartel_.

As he took a final shot he killed one of the pursuers, as he put his gun to his head he said a silent prayer. All of a sudden he heard three gun shots, as he looked he saw someone had killed the three assailants in front of him. As they all looked around for the sniper, they began to feel scared for their lives.

"Lets just rush and kill that detective we got him cornered I'm sure he doesn't have anymore ammo" said the tall lower level Akatsuki member!

As all six rushed to finish off Shikamaru, they were met with a sniper bullet through their chest's. As they all fell down from the sniper's perfect aim, the injured staggered away from the unknown sniper.

"Hey you with the spiky uncombed hair, you all right down there? "

"Yeah who are you? Are you with my department and how many men do you have with you" screamed Shikamaru?

"You're a cop? It's just me all by myself, back-up will be here in a minute I called it in when I seen you entered the warehouse, I thought you were another Akatsuki thug trying to make a big score" said the loud voice?

"I'm detective Nara, who are you?"

"Detective Uzumaki at your presence, I'll be down to help you just don't shoot me okay" as the voice began to laugh.

As Shikamaru heard the foot steps coming closer he saw a tall blonde young man with spiky gold hair and a sniper rifle on his back. He was around the same age as him about twenty-five and muscular, he had the weirdest marks on his face that looked like whiskers.

"That's not department issued? Drop the weapon now mister" screamed Shikamaru!

"Hey it's not department issued because I bought it and had it licensed through the S.W.A.T. that I use to belong to. You're not very gracious on me saving your life are you? Just relax and lower your gun were on the same side, if I wanted to kill you I had an open shot earlier to take your head completely off. Like I said I was investigating Hidan and his movements and I just happened to see you about to get killed like your partner, that's when I decided to take action but I couldn't get a clear shot from where I was standing" said Detective Uzumaki.

Shikamaru thought about it, if he was truly a member of Akatsuki he could have killed him in the shadows. Shikamaru knew that he had to let go of his fear and trust the blonde haired guy for the moment.

"Headquarters come in, this is detective Nara where the hell are you as he yelled into the wire? Something isn't right here? There should have been over fifteen cops ready to storm this warehouse the moment they heard a gun shot and somehow you manage to save me" as Shikamaru looked at the blonde?

"I don't know what your talking about? When I was doing my investigation there was nothing mentioned of a potential raid on this warehouse because they would have made me stayed out of your department's operation. Whatever happened you did this solo without any back up what so ever' said detective Uzumaki.

As they two stared at each other, about five policemen rushed inside the warehouse with their sergeant by their side.

"Sergeant Yamato it's good to see a friendly face' as Detective Uzumaki approached his friend.

"What the hell happened here Naruto? I thought you were just suppose to take notes on this stakeout and not get involved in a bloodbath" as Yamato looked at the dead and wounded scattered about?

'Couldn't be helped, I saw them murder his partner and then tried to murder him so I had to get involved or otherwise we would have a dead detective on our hands' as he looked at his friend.

"Sergeant Yamato you have to hear this" as his officer handed him the walkie talkie.

"Repeat : there has been a series of murders on the street of Kelton, all officers were gunned down by heavy gun machinery and commando type mercenaries, all fifteen officers are either dead or seriously wounded. Repeat: all officers are either dead or seriously wounded by this ambush" said the voice on the radio.

"What the hell! That's just a couple of blocks from here, why were they over by that way' as one of the officers question their location?

'They were suppose to back me up, somehow the Akatsuki were tipped off about the sting that was going down tonight" as Shikamaru took a knee to get his thoughts together on what happened to his comrades.

"What are you talking about? There was no order given for a sting to go down in this vicinity, we would have had the information to stay away. This seems like a nightmare for you and your department if the news media gets a hold of this. Someone in your department is taking bribes and giving out information to the Akatsuki Cartel, this will be a department disaster horror story. Come on everyone lets head to the site where the shootings took place" said sergeant Yamato as he told two of his officers to stay until back up arrives.

* * *

><p>As they headed to the site, the news media was there on the spot showing on the television the horror of mafia take over in their town. The reporters already named the bloodbath scenery The Kelton Street Killings. As the news crew showed the bodies being handled by the paramedics and county coroners, Shikamaru was disgusted by their actions on showing the dead and wounded on television.<p>

As Shikamaru looked at the fallen he saw his Captain come over to him.

"What the hell just happened here Detective Nara? I gave you permission for this operation and no one knows about it and we have a bloodbath on our hands. Heads will roll for this and your is the first one on the chopping block, we need answers right away and no half ass excuses on how things went wrong will do" as Captain Anko looked ready to strike him herself!

"We've been compromised from the inside by someone high up, no detective , sergeant or lieutenant has that type of authority to stop that type of order" as Shikamaru tried to explain himself and the fucked up situation he was put in.

"Watch it Shikamaru! Those types of accusations can get you killed around here by dirty cops, We will talk in private but for now"... before Anko could finish her sentence she saw a news reporter running up to her.

"Do you have anything to say to the press about this carnage that taken place? Is it true that there are several mafia families battling for the control and profits of the streets? Is it true that the Akatsuki or Orochimaru's White Snake Faction are involved in these murders? Is this their message that there sending to the law officers to back down or this will happen again" said news reporter Ayame from the eleven 'o' clock news as she continued to push the microphone and camera into their faces.

'No comment" as Shikamaru and Anko walked away from her.

As she continued to question them, their answer of no comment was always told. Anko continued to berate Shikamaru for his actions for tonight, she asked for his badge and told him that a investigation was to follow for his actions. As he gave her his badge a tall well built man came up to the two of them.

"That won't be necessary, Detective Nara can keep his badge. This right here is not his doing but that of the Akatsuki, I need to see you two in my office in a two weeks time. There I will go over my plans to get rid of all these mafia and cartel types out of the city. I have Captain Kakashi Hatake talking to the news hounds now. I need both of you to keep your mouth's shut until those two weeks are up" as the tall white haired man left.

"I don't believe it, that was mayor Jiraiya that was just here."

"So it was the mayor big deal' said Shikamaru.

"Idiot, he and Minato Namikaze are the ones who took out the Kyuubi Mafia twenty-six years back . He's a legend around here, they kept the streets safe for years do to their hard work and integrity. After his partner was murdered along with his family, he decided to try and clean up the city through politics. If he's seen something in you to let you still be a detective is worth finding out in two weeks" said Anko as she looked at Shikamaru.

As he looked at the well built man leaving in a chauffeured limo, he started remembering the tales that were told to him when he became a rookie cop. **The Sage of the Stone Toad** was his nickname given to him because he was at a temple and reportedly took down eight hit men at the Toad Temple of Bai Ling. As he watched the car drive off he remembered the blonde that saved his life, he quickly asked the other officers had they seen him. As all the officers said he just disappeared after the incident.

"_This Detective Uzumaki is very interesting officer but he can't be the same one from the Suna City? I better see if he can be trusted. I recognized his friend from the police files Sergeant Yamato from the eastside of District Twelve of the Konoha. I'll check first thing in the morning_" thought Shikamaru.

As Shikamaru left the scene of his fallen comrades he sat in his car and put his face into hands and began to cry. Although it wasn't his fault that they were wounded or died, he felt responsible for the actions taken against them by the Akatsuki.


	2. Background Pt 1

As Shikamaru walked inside the precinct he could feel all the hateful eyes on him. It had been two weeks and it seemed every law officer in the building blamed Shikamaru for that incident, Shikamaru had been gone the entire time due to Anko request but he still received many death threats from law officers and gangsters because of the news hounds.

"Wait Shikamaru I need to talk to you for a second, I know you feel bad about what happened to our brothers in arms but if you need to talk to me I'm always available you know that right" asked a heavy hearted Temari as she ran top speed to catch him before he went to see captain Anko?

"I know Temari but I thought you wanted to get moving forward with your life than coming back to this bullshit" as Shikamaru headed to the door.

As she quickly grabbed his hand" Shikamaru I never wanted you out of my life completely, you chose to walk that path alone and leave me in the dark, without love, comfort and without a husband. The more I reached out to you the more you withdrew from me, when I came home it was like going to hell. You chose to leave me, I didn't choose to leave you and I definitely never stop loving you the way you did me" as Temari released his hand and walked backed to her desk to finish her paperwork.

Shikamaru knew that she was right; he married her when he only knew her for three days. Everyone thought he was insane to marry a bossy, egotistical, bothersome and loud mouth woman. But he she showed him her gentle side and it completely overwhelmed him. She did things for him no woman had ever done for him… she was there completely for him and loved him endlessly. Their marriage was a blessing and for five years and going strong they never had a serious argument maybe because he knew he couldn't win. But their friends knew that she was the missing piece in his heart and vice versa.

* * *

><p>As he approached Captain Anko's office, he knocked and entered the room. As he walked in Jiraiya was sitting with Kakashi and Anko, he was motioned to sit down he noticed the blonde that saved his life was there too.<p>

"I'll get straight to the point, what makes a former D.E.A. agent decides to become a mere detective for District 7? I read your achievements from when you were with the D.E.A. force and I must say this is damn impressive, this reads like you're some got damn superhero. Then this happens and everyone in this building blames you for something you had no control over. So I want the truth, what is the agenda of a former D.E.A. agent" as Jiraiya eyes never left Shikamaru presence?

"Is this an interrogation? Did you ask the former A.T.F. agent and former S.W.A.T member Naruto Uzumaki the same questions or is it just me who's past is being brought up at this meeting" as Shikamaru did not like the way things were being said and taking place?

"I see somebody's been doing their homework? This little meeting isn't about me but you, so I would answer the questions detective Nara" as Naruto hated being mentioned by his former titles.

"No, I want to know why the second best detective was at that site" demanded Shikamaru!

"Funny I heard you was the second best detective and like I said I was following Hidan the man who killed your instructor when you first applied for law enforcement" as Naruto started to get angry!

"How the hell did you know that" screamed Shikamaru?

"You're not the only one who did his homework, you were out for revenge that night I seen you, it was in your eyes. Let's just say I know what you were going through that night I met you or let's just say I seen what you were going to do" as Naruto sat down next to Kakashi and Anko.

"_Shit he must've seen me put that gun to my head when I was cornered! If he tells them what he seen they will send me to the department shrink. I better keep my mouth shut until I see what all these hot shots want with me_" thought Shikamaru?

As Anko, Kakashi and Jiraiya all stared at Shikamaru they began to talk about the cops that were murdered. They had looked at all the reports and it showed that someone very high up changed everything making it a disaster. They all knew that they couldn't go to the news media about this because it would instill fright in the city that the police were compromised by mafia member and crooked cops.

"So tell me genius do you know how many head bosses there are in the Akatsuki" asked Naruto?

"Nine but I heard there were eleven at one time" as he looked at the blonde.

"You are smart as they say, Orochimaru of the White Snake Mafia use to be a member" as Naruto took a seat next to him.

"What! How come no one knows this? But there at war now what happened to them to become mortal enemies? Orochimaru is the last crime family that hasn't fallen from the Akatsuki takeover, although he has lost a lot of territory he's still manage to last longer than the rest of the mafia and gang members in the city" as Shikamaru couldn't believe what he was being told.

"All I know is that he tried to kill an Uchiha a while back and it back fired on him, he left the Suna City and headed back to the Konoha. This is when the Akatsuki was an up and coming mafia family that paid off the Uchiha police force to turn a blind eye to their criminal activities. They were met by someone called Pein who his members call god, he ordered them to kill Orochimaru for trying to kill Itachi Uchiha, they failed and now the hit is back on for Orochimaru to be taken out. These nine bosses because one is dead now Itachi Uchiha, are here to expand their syndicate even further and no one truly knows what they are after" as Naruto looked at Shikamaru.

"I was told that they were more of a cult than a mafia family the way they behave" as Anko waited for more answers from Naruto?

"True, do you know the religion known as The One and their priestess Shion? Well the Akatsuki member you met from last night is known as Hidan he's from that religion but uses the teachings to brainwash people . Shion religion tells that through understanding and love the world will finally achieve peace, it also states that an evil man once known as Jashin corrupted the innocent and killed all those who opposed him. After many years of warring with Jashin they were able to kill him and defeat most of his cohorts. Jashin made a vow that he would rule this world and the afterlife couldn't contain him, he would be reborn as a mortal and destroy the world and he would be lord and those who follow him will have true peace and the rest put to death. The elders of The One knew that he was indeed evil and that his followers would always be there to continue his work. So they chose those who could see the future to stop his evil plans, this has been passed down from generation to generation as Shion is now the priestess continued to fight against this evil" said Naruto.

"I heard of her but she was killed by some religious fanatic I heard, you mean the followers of Jashin killed her" said Shikamaru?

Naruto never said anything after that.

"But if they're from the same religion why are they so different if they can read the books" asked Anko?

"They are what you would call heretics, every religion has them. There are people who share the same religion and beliefs but still do evil things. Some people in this religion believe that Jashin is their savior while others still believe in the human soul of kindness" as Naruto looked at Anko.

"Okay I kind of get Hidan and his beliefs but how does that fit in with the Akatsuki? And the Uchiha's were all killed by this Itachi it made nationwide news and I never heard of him being killed" said Anko.

"Only through the one who killed him that I have that confirmation, Sasuke Uchiha. The very last Uchiha, I heard for some reason he's here to kill Orochimaru personally but we still don't know why" said Naruto as he looked hurt on mentioning his name.

"Your old partner, he killed his own brother? I read that he put four bullets in your chest and two in your stomach, they said he's still on Orochimaru's payroll do you believe he's after him for back pay or payback" said Shikamaru?

"Yeah he shot me and left me for dead; I woke up in the hospital and was laid up for two months. People assumed because we were partners that I knew he was taking bribes along with the rest of his family. I knew for certain that when we were partners he never took a dime from no one but after his brother killed off the Uchiha officers he became a monster that wallowed in the darkness" as Naruto reminisced about his past.

"Why did Itachi kill his whole family of cops off" asked Anko?

"We only have some clues but were not certain if it's true. All we know is that for some reason Sasuke was spared or he couldn't get to him in the time frame. But whoever order him to do it covered themselves perfectly, we just pieced this together after four years" said Jiraiya.

"It seems that you have more question than you ever had answers, so far I know a little about Hidan but nothing about the other eight, only someone who goes by the name of Pein who's only been seen by maybe a handful of people. Orochimaru who was revealed to be a member of Akatsuki and a dead priestess who fought against this cult of Jashin for world safety, am I right so far" as Shikamaru looked at all four in the room?

"The reason we got so little intel is because these mafia figures are extremely tight lipped, they would rather lose their balls than to tell their secrets to anyone. That's why I want you to work with Naruto here maybe the both of you can shed some light on all these questions that need to be answered" as Jiraiya gave them some special badges.

"What's this badge for" asked Shikamaru?

"This badge gets you into every precinct for information about the Akatsuki; this will give you a wider range in the city as well. I'm not going to lie to you; the F.B.I, D.E.A. and the A.T.F. are swarmed nationwide because of this Akatsuki faction. Their as stomped as we are on how a crime cartel of this magnitude increased so quickly within the last three years, don't expect them to drop what they're doing to assist you. You two are on your own and for the love of god don't die so soon" as mayor Jiraiya got up out his seat and headed out the door with Kakashi.

"Wait it's just the two of us" as Shikamaru got up?

"Yes, I don't want no one else's finger prints on this case I'm giving you. You have the governor Tsunade Senju and everyone in this room approval for this operation. You two will work out of this office and try to find the crooked cops in this building and anywhere else. And get me the heads of all these mafia figures that plague our city" as Jiraiya finally left the room.

"You two will report to me and you will meet Kakashi in private with information, I suggest you two get to know each other since you both will be partners" said Anko.

As Shikamaru gave a scornful looked at the blonde, he quickly smiled since he was saved by Naruto and he kept his secret as well.

"Tell you what Shikamaru I'll come by and get you so we can have a drink at the local bar" said Naruto.

Shikamaru nodded on approval and left him his address on where to pick him up.

As they both left the office Anko had an officer escort Naruto to the third floor until they could have maintenance bring up a desk. As Shikamaru left and return to his desk he went over all the information giving to him by Jiraiya and Anko. His thoughts went quickly to Temari and he was unable to concentrate on the task at hand.

* * *

><p>As Naruto was on the elevator he saw a young blonde woman looking sexy in her officer's uniform. As Naruto eyes stared her up and down, it caught her attention immediately.<p>

"You know it's against policy to make a female officer feel like a sex object" she said as she frowned at Naruto?

"I'm sorry that was not the case, in all my years in law enforcement I never seen a woman who carried a Ruger KP93DAO automatic. They say they hardly lock up and that the recoil has minimum pressure on the wrist, people usually pass them by and go straight for the Glocks. My best friend and his brother use to carry Ruger Red Hawk automatics, now they were some experts on guns" said Naruto as he continued to look at the blonde's legs and thighs.

"Funny my brothers carry those types of guns; they work for the Suna Police Department. My little brother just made Captain there" as the blonde looked at Naruto with intrigue.

"Wait don't tell me you're related to Gaara and Kankuro? Wait are you the unknown sister Temari" as Naruto started to laugh?

"Unknown sister what's that supposed to mean"?

"Well I never met you as long as I known Gaara, he use to go on and on about his big sister and how she only visited him twice and both times I kept missing you" as he couldn't believe how he actually met her of all people in the precinct.

"Wait the blonde hair, the whiskers on your face and very flirtatious nature, super cop Naruto Uzumaki? As Temari looked at him for a minute to make sure he was her brother friend.

"The one and only but I hate that nickname your brothers came up with, super cop. Just call me Naruto as he gave a devilish grin at Temari.

Temari felt a little flush, she could tell that he was checking her out and he wasn't intimidated by her presence like most men. Her brothers always tried to set her up with him but the timing was never right and then she met Shikamaru. She had built a life with the man of her dreams and out of nowhere it ended because the death of his instructor and close friend. Now she saw someone who looked at her with a desire that she hadn't seen since the divorce and she craved more looks and flirts from the blonde.

"So are you visiting or trying to get a job here" asked a very excited Temari?

"Just got hired and so far they just have me on boring details but I'm not looking for anything dangerous right now" said Naruto as he stretched his arms behind his head.

"So says the super cop" as she smiled at him.

"No I mean it, everywhere I go it seems trouble finds me. This time I'm going to hide well" as he began to laugh.

"No partner yet or cases" as she now was checking Naruto out?

Naruto just smiled at the blonde, he knew he could not tell her he had a case and a partner. He decided just to tell her that it wasn't anything major and that he transferred because he had relatives in this city.

"Do you know this city very well Naruto? I mean we could go out for drinks and dinner if you like" said Temari?

"I would love to but I don't think your husband would like me taking out his beautiful wife" as he showed his pearly white teeth.

"_Damn that's a beautiful smile he has" she_ thought to herself_. _No I've been divorce for over a year now; I'm completely single and itching for some action. _What the hell am I doing I just put myself out there like I was on the market and needed to be sex right here and now_" as her thought about how it sounded.

Naruto just smiled at her" okay as long as you don't have a jealous ex-husband or a boyfriend that just got out of prison. It would be an honor to escort someone as beautiful as you on a date, as long as it can be in a couple of days until I get situated here in the Konoha "as Naruto wrote down his cell number to call him.

Temari quickly wrote down her cell phone number and e-mail address just in case Naruto couldn't reach her through the phone. As she left the elevator she could feel Naruto's eyes on her backside as she walked away.

"Holy shit Temari who's the tall hunk of a blonde? Damn he's fine and he was totally checking you out" said Shizune.

"I know I caught him looking at my legs a couple of times, the weirdest thing is he knows my brothers. They always tried to set me up with him but we could never meet until this chance meeting today" as she started to smile on how someone thought she was desirable again.

"Wait what about Shikamaru? How will he take it if you get serious with someone on the job? Plus does Naruto knows about Shikamaru and that you were once married" as Shizune looked at her friend?

That never crossed Temari's mind, she was so busy checking out the blonde and flirting she totally did not think of her ex-husband's feeling.

"Well it's just two people having dinner and me showing him around. If things heat up I'll tell Shikamaru so he won't feel hurt but this will have to be our little secret" said a now saddened Temari as she truly felt that was being unfaithful.

"Yeah that's the best thing to do, if you tell the hunky blonde about Shikamaru he will think you can't move forward and that you're still in love with your ex-husband. If you tell Shikamaru about Naruto then you will feel guilty about going out with Naruto and will never know if things would've worked out between you and that blonde hunk "said Shizune.

As the two women gossiped about her first date she would have since being divorced, Temari's troubles seemed to just roll off her because of her future date with the man who was checking her out.

* * *

><p>As Naruto headed to pick up Shikamaru in his truck, he noticed that he was sitting on his front porch. As he came down the stairs he started to check out Naruto's truck.<p>

"You got the big body Hummer? How can you afford something like this? The bill along is the same as some people mortgages" as Shikamaru rubbed his hands up and down the truck?

Naruto chuckled at that comment.

"Well I received an inheritance when I turned eighteen, my godfather and godmother never let me touch a dime of it until I turned twenty-one though. I never knew I had that much money until the lawyers came by with a bank account and policy when my parents passed" as he looked at his new partner.

As Shikamaru got into the Hummer he looked at all the gadgets that were in the Hummer.

"So did you read over all the files that they gave us" said Shikamaru?

"Nope I was busy" as he reached for the radio to turn it up a little.

"What the hell you mean no and that you were busy? You were at the station for eight hours doing nothing? "

"Yeah pretty much, I was distracted by all the officers coming to greet me all day welcoming me to the force" as Naruto made a sharp turn.

"For eight hours? You're trying to tell me they damn near had a party for you in the office" said Shikamaru?

"Yeah Officer Aniela bought me lunch and introduced me to everyone and showed me everything" said Naruto as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Wait sexy Aniela whose body men would lose a limb over showed you around?" Dude do you know she rarely speaks to anyone and she showed you of all people around? Dude she wants you and I mean bad if she left that bitch mode to show you around" as Shikamaru seemed shocked on what he was told.

"Naww I'm not interested in her, I met this other officer today and she seems more down to earth than Aniela. Plus I think she was just a bit sexier the way she carried herself" as Naruto smiled as he remembered the way she shook her hips as she left the elevator.

"Wow she must be if you don't want to kick it with her" as Shikamaru got out of the Hummer and headed to the bar.

As they took a seat they both told their war stories and what made them become law enforcement agents. Shikamaru could tell they were nothing alike but they truly respected and liked each other. As they talk and drank for hours, Shikamaru wanted to know about his ex-partner Sasuke. Naruto took a deep breath and went into detail about how they met.

"I first met the little shit when I went and took the test for the A.T.F and he was assigned to be my partner and we were given a case to solve. All he tried to do was bark orders at me and I guess I did the same; we got into four fist fight in a week's time. Now that was a crazy week, I was going to ask for another partner but they refuse both of us and told us to deal with our problems. So we tried to get along but it was hard, we both knew if we kept it up we wouldn't become agents. So we put all that stuff to the side and began to cooperate, I found out he made one hell of a partner. We found evidence that the two gun runners were the ones known as Zabuza and Haku. Although we were just supposed to pass on our findings we wanted to make sure it was accurate so we went to check it out and not get involved. As we looked around Zabuza came an attacked us, who could blame him we were too close to his turf and we were actually dressed like F.B.I. agents. Since we were armed we fired back and were able to bring him down, as we called the police and our agency for back up. We were chewed out by our instructors; they told us we would never become agents and that when we get back to the office they wanted us off the premises. As one of the officer came up he informed them that they Zabuza had hostages, Senator Eito Haruno and his wife. He demanded that he see us, as we approached him he cried and thanked us from the bottom of his heart. He told our captains that we should be rewarded and that they needed more men like me and Sasuke. He told us that he would watch our careers and that if we ever needed anything he would be there. Senator Haruno gave an interview and mention me and Sasuke by name and that we were a credit to our country, our captains had to sing the same tune as the senator so they passed me and Sasuke with flying colors. Sasuke and I were invited to his mansion that's where we both fell in love, him with Sakura Haruno and me with Hinata Hyuuga. That was the best time in my life was that year, me and Sasuke continued to be partners and I was to be married" as Naruto took another sip of alcohol to wet his throat.

"Wait The Hinata Hyuuga! The Hinata Hyuuga of Hyuuga Tech Industries? She's like the C.E.O. of the company that specializes in weapons; it was something in the news about her selling her shares to her cousin and opening up her own business. I heard it was quite successful as Shikamaru took another drink. I want to know what happened between you and your partner to make him shoot you six times" as he took another drink and fell out of the chair passed out from all the alcohol.

"I'll tell you tomorrow but tonight you're going to sleep this alcohol off" as he helped his partner up and headed to the door.

"Hey Blondie I know you're not going to drink and drive" said the bartender?

"Are you blind do I have a drink in my hand? I'm going to drive and not drink "as he left inside the bar and headed to his Hummer with Shikamaru.


	3. Basckground Pt2 Kabuto

As Shikamaru laid in the bed feeling something wasn't right, he shot up and checked his surroundings. He noticed that he was in an elegant bed and the room was beautifully done, he quickly walked out of the bedroom to explore where he was. As he came into the living room he heard someone snoring, Shikamaru quickly prepared himself just in case he walked in the wrong house drunk. As he looked down he saw Naruto lying with a beautiful woman in his arms, she was wearing his shirt and was wearing nothing but her panties. She had her head pressed tightly into chest and had a smile that wouldn't go away, as she stirred she saw Shikamaru looking down at them. She quickly got up and punched Shikamaru in the middle of his face.

"You pervert how you dare watch an intimate moment with her man! Is this the way you get off? Get out of our love nest before I put my foot…."

"Shion its okay he was drunk remember? He probably didn't know where he was at and you punched him dead in his face for nothing" as Naruto tried to calm her down.

"Damn your wife sure can throw a punch, I think she loosened a tooth" as he rubbed his jaw and eye?

"I'm not his wife yet" as she blushed at his statement.

"Wait Shion the priestess of The One religion? You're alive how" as Shikamaru was shocked to see her alive and in a compromising position with Naruto?

"Shion why don't you go get dress and let me talk to my new partner" as he received a good morning kiss from her.

"What the hell, why didn't you tell me Shion was alive?"

"Because I had to make sure that you could be trusted and if I told you what could you possibly do that I haven't already done" as Naruto got off the couch?

Shikamaru knew that Naruto was right; he kept her safe for sixteen months safe and sound what could he do?

As Naruto left the room he came back with a towel and some clothes for Shikamaru.

"You can get washed up and changed in my bedroom, I'll go and wash up in the other room" as Naruto left to get changed.

As Shikamaru was in the shower all he could think about was Temari. The more he tried not to the more he did, as he got out of the shower he put on the clothes that Naruto gave him.

"_Damn these are some nice ass clothes, I think there tailored made_" as he looked in the mirror at himself.

As he came into the room Shion smiled at Shikamaru and told him to come have breakfast in the kitchen with them. As he sat down Shion apologized for hitting him and gave him one of her famous breakfast.

"So how long have you two been dating" as Shikamaru looked at Shion?

"Well to tell you the truth he's just going to be the father of my children" as she laughed making Naruto choke on his coffee.

"Alright Shion let Shikamaru eat in peace, he doesn't want to hear about such matters" as Naruto went back to drinking his coffee and reading the paper.

"Wow you don't act like a priestess? Anyway what are we going to do today" as Shikamaru could not believe how good the breakfast was?

"Were going to pay Kabuto a little visit at the Equinox Dance Club tonight, we need to get in touch with Orochimaru and get some information about the Akatsuki" as Naruto put on his gun holster and prepared to leave for work.

"I see Orochimaru would love to cripple his competition by sending us after them. But he might lose respect among the surviving mafia families that already fell to the Akatsuki, they see him as the last lion of the Konoha to stand against the Akatsuki" as Shikamaru finished up his breakfast and now was working on his coffee.

"Let's get out of here" as Naruto got up.

"Wait Naruto before we go I need to stop a Mercy General Hospital before we go to the station" as Shikamaru got up with him.

As they headed out the door Shikamaru headed straight toward the Hummer.

"We're not taking the Hummer today we will be using the car, as Naruto opened up the garage and pulled out a girly red Prius.

"You got to be shitting me? I'm not being caught dead in a woman's car" as Shikamaru just looked at Naruto sitting in the car!

"Hey gas is expensive! This baby is fuel efficient and easy on my pockets" as he kept telling Shikamaru to get inside.

Through much yelling Shikamaru finally got inside, as they drove he was looking too embarrassed to look at the people who pulled up to them. As they were driving he decided to ask about his relationship with Shion, they seemed very close and yet Naruto seemed to keep her at arm distance from his emotions.

"So tell me the truth are you two really a couple or not" as he looked at Naruto?

"No we're not, she always sneaks into my bed and cuddle with me when I'm sleep. I use to get mad but even when I lock the door somehow she stills get in. I just gave up and went with the flow and before you ask the next question I never had sex with her" as Naruto stopped at the traffic light.

Shikamaru laughed and pointed to the exit they were supposed to take to get to the hospital.

As Shikamaru prepared himself to go into the hospital, he took a deep exhale as they turned into the parking lot.

"Okay I want you to meet someone, there is one more reason why I left the D.E.A. agency" as he looked at Naruto.

As they got out of the car and headed to the entrance of the hospital, Naruto could tell that Shikamaru's whole demeanor changed in a matter of minutes. As Shikamaru guided Naruto to the elevator he pressed the button and headed to their destination. As they got off the elevator Shikamaru headed to room 611, as Naruto followed him inside there sat a blonde woman around twenty-five sitting next to a comatose man.

"Hey Ino how's Choji doing today? I'm sorry but I had to bring a friend with me today, I hope that's alright" as he gave her a comforting hug?

"It's been close to two years and everyone wants me to pull the plug on him, the doctors tell me he may wake up but his brain must heal on its own. Choji's father came up here last week begging for me to end his son suffering so he and his wife can move on. I just can't pull the plug on him, I just can't" as Ino ran into Shikamaru's arms and cried.

"Naruto this is the other reason I want to take down the Akatsuki , they took my instructor who taught me everything and they put a bullet through my best friend head. Choji went after them and was getting close and they knew it, so they sent some hit men to take him out. He was able to kill three and wound the other before someone surprised him from the back and put a bullet in his skull. So Naruto this is damn personal for me and I need you to be the partner that can back be up completely" as Shikamaru continued to hold onto Ino.

"Why wasn't this in your file about this man being your friend" as Naruto looked at the large man in a coma?

"We were best friends all the way through high school, I went to another college but we remained in touch. He was trying to help clean up our city while my instructor told me my talents were better spent somewhere else in the law enforcement department. I was Choji's contact when he needed me, he informed me that someone named Suigetsu Hozuki knew one of the high ranking members personally and that he was going to search for him" as Shikamaru now looked at his friend and wondered if he was the blame.

"Who is Suigetsu"?

"Suigetsu is a thug that used to break legs when someone didn't pay their bills on time to the mob, a very violent individual with a short fuse. They say he had ties to Orochimaru's crime family and that he was the first to leave and work for the Akatsuki but something spooked him and he fled with another member named Jugo that's just as dangerous as him. Both of them knew that Choji was looking for them but they stayed hidden and sent a message they wanted protection and they wanted it from Choji. Whatever spooked these hardcore thugs had to really be bad for them to contact Choji" as Shikamaru left the room and started to head to the elevator.

"Wait Jugo the Insane? He's was on my list for murder of five men and three rapes, this characters has no fear. Gaara was able to take him down when he was in the Suna but every eye witness recanted their testimony so we were force to let him go" as Naruto looked at Shikamaru.

"What scared the hell out of those two must be bad; if we can find at least one of them maybe they can shed a little light on what we're dealing with. Shit I left my keys over your house by mistake do you mind if we drive back over to get them" as Shikamaru fumbled through his pockets?

"Tell you what drop me off and I'll tell Captain Mitarashi that you're checking on leads while I finish up on both of our paperwork" as Naruto tossed Shikamaru his keys.

As he caught them, he looked at the car and was contemplating should he drive the little girly car? He decided that it wasn't his car so he took the keys and drove to the station to drop Naruto off. As Shikamaru dropped Naruto off at the entrance of the police station, he decided to have a little fun at Shikamaru's expense.

"Hey Shikamaru this is a nice car that you just bought, it really shows how cool you are" as Naruto said it loud enough where everyone could hear.

"Hey it is Shikamaru and he's driving a Prius, oh my god take a picture of this" one of the officer said as he pulled out his camera phone.

"What happened to his 85 regal? Did he finally decide to go green" said another officer?

By the time Shikamaru turned the car around there were at least twenty cops with their mouths' wide open because they never thought they see the day when their best detective would be in some girly type car. As he spun off he quickly gave Naruto the middle finger and swore he would get even no matter what, Naruto could only laugh on seeing his new partner embarrassed over something as trivial as a car being deemed girly.

* * *

><p>As Shikamaru finally made it to Naruto's house, he was still fussing about that little incident and what he would tell people when he was caught driving it. As he knocked on the door Shion twirled his keys around on her finger.<p>

"Thanks I made a mistake and left them" as he reached for them.

Shion pulled the keys out of reach.

"We need to talk and I took your keys so you could come back alone, you're a wild card in this war on the streets that's about to take place. The lines are drawn are you on the side of the righteousness or the other side" as Shion looked at him.

"I'm on my side, I'm going to do what I planned on doing from the beginning and get rid of the ones who caused all this pain in my city" as Shikamaru looked at the priestess!

Shion took a deep sigh" you're no good to both sides Shikamaru, no one is going to let you live if you don't have any allegiance to anything. No one is going to allow you to interfere with their plans; both sides want to win this war. The lines have been drawn, if you so much as cross the line that endangers Naruto I will kill you personally. Naruto knows what side he's on do you? You have a choice to make, I pray you make the right choice" as Shion handed him the keys.

"You're supposed to be a priestess and you're talking about you will kill me? Maybe you are a cult, because I have never heard of any religion and their priestess making such a threats" as Shikamaru grabbed the keys.

"When you came in last night drunk, I looked into your heart and mind. Justice sticks to you like a second skin but you carry the taint of revenge on you, you will be a credit on both sides but your action alone can determine who wins. Just like Naruto I could not see your death, you are one of the chosen ones so you have a responsibility to everyone in this city to protect them" as Shion crossed her arms and looked at the detective.

"You expect me to believe that you read my mind? What are you psychic or just a psycho? I read about your religion about how the priestess is supposed to stop the rising of Jashin, I have to tell you I think it's just a fairy tale to keep people docile and faithful to your religion. You said I need to choose a side, I guess I'm on your side because I'm going to kill Hidan. Not because of some religious fanatics rants or because you say I'm some the chosen one, I'm doing this for me and only me" as he walked toward the door.

"That is why you will fail the people you love, how can you protect those precious when you put them behind your hate? The world cannot be protected by hatred, if everybody was out for revenge and vengeance don't you think this world would be hell on earth" as she tried to put a little understanding in his thinking?

"Do you think the Akatsuki can be defeated by love? They must be met with the same kind of anger, brute force and hatred they deal out. Next time you want to give me a religious sermon tell me what I need to do to get rid of all of them" as he finally walked through the door into his car.

"Naruto I don't know what you see in this man but if you have faith in him, so will I" as Shion watched him pull off in the car.

* * *

><p>"Well if it isn't the blonde bombshell that caught my eye earlier" as Naruto gave his trademark smile.<p>

As Temari and Shizune chuckled at his little statement, Shizune quickly introduced herself and smiled at the blonde.

" Well two is company and three is a crowd, Temari I will talk to you later and Naruto it was finally nice to meet you" and Shizune shook his hand and parted ways to leave them alone.

"If you don't mind me saying so you look like you became more beautiful overnight, I guess it's just good genes" as Naruto smiled at Temari.

"Did you tell my brothers that also or are you trying to get brownie points with me" as she approached Naruto with a smile?

"Looking at you now I will say those two were adopted "as Naruto started to laugh.

As they talk about 15 min. each one thought the other one was more fascinating than yesterday. Temari had never talk so open to another man except her ex-husband; although she had work to do she found it hard to leave his presence. Naruto for the first time enjoyed a good conversation that didn't start off with sex and dumb lines like _they call you super cop? Are you a super lover too_?

"I really can't wait for our date, we only been talking for a little bit and already I want to know more about you" said Naruto as he kept smiling at the beautiful blonde in front of him.

"I was thinking the same thing; it's been so long since I had a date and somebody that was truly interested in what I have to say. Most men think since I am divorced that I just crave sex and that I'm some easy conquest but you're different I felt it the first time I met you" as she walked up to Naruto so close their nose's touched as she looked in his eyes.

For those few seconds they could see into each other's souls and each like what the other saw. There was definitely a sexual tension between the two, Temari wanted with all her heart to kiss him but could only think of Shikamaru. As she backed up she told Naruto she would be ready for her date Friday. Naruto smiled and told her he would be waiting on pins and needles until that day he can take her out. As she left her emotions were all over the place, she had Shikamaru on one side and Naruto on the other side of her brain. She decided to see if the date went well before she informed her ex-husband of Naruto.

As the phone rang Naruto pick it up and it was Capt. Anko. She had told Naruto to come straight to her office; she wanted to know what the game plan for tonight's operation was. As he headed toward the elevator and pushed the button, the door opened an embarrassed looking Shikamaru stood there with anger in his eyes.

"So you little prankster where are you headed to? By the way, Shion gave me one of her little religious sermons. Next time you see her could you please tell her that religion and the gang wars are not connected, it's just people being brain washed by Hidan to further his goal" as Shikamaru placed both hands behind his back.

"What makes you think there not connected"?

"Don't tell me you believe her about all that mumbo-jumbo religious stuff? All it is people using other people's fears and beliefs to use them to an end, don't get me wrong I believe there is an omnipotent being and he doesn't want anyone using his name to further their goals" as Shikamaru and Naruto headed to their captain's office.

"I thought like you but in time you will see there are things bigger than us and that we must protect the innocents" as Naruto knocked on their captain's door.

As she told them to come in she handed them some files Tsunade sent over about some clues to who the rest of the Akatsuki were and where to look.

"How did she come across these locations? It doesn't give any names but it mostly look like drug houses and drop off locations. This could be very useful, leave it to my godmother to find a way to get the job done" as Naruto smiled at all the Intel on the paper.

"The governor is your godmother? The next thing you will tell me that Jiraiya is your godfather too" as Shikamaru started to laugh?

"Well he is my godfather, he and Tsunade took turns raising me. He took me for summer break and she took me during the school year. I wished it was the other way around, when the school gave me an assignment, Tsunade made me almost write a book and I had to base everything on facts not speculations" as Naruto looked at his partner and captain.

"I can't believe they both let you do this kind of dangerous work? I mean I thought they would try and protect you by sending you to some type of prep school" as Shikamaru looked at Naruto in a whole new light.

"It's in my genes to be a investigator; I was solving cases at the age of eight years old. I knew I wanted to be in law enforcement the day Jiraiya took me down to the station; it was like I belonged there because it felt like I was at home. Don't get me wrong they both tried their best to steer me away but the calling was too strong and they knew deep down in their hearts they couldn't stop me from becoming a law enforcement agent" said Naruto as he got up out of his chair.

" By the way Capt. Anko we will be stopping by to talk to Kabuto at the Equinox Dance Club, I will let you know what we find out about the Akatsuki" as Shikamaru headed out the door with Naruto.

"Be very careful at that dance club, there have been many officers that ended up hurt looking for information there. Orochimaru doesn't care if you're an officer; if he wants you dead then you are dead. And definitely watch out for Kabuto, he's that type of scum that doesn't mind to get his hands dirty" said Capt. Anko as she sat back down in her chair.

* * *

><p>As the two walked out of the office Shikamaru asked Naruto to take him home, Naruto told him that he could use his car because he had something to do and he had to do it alone. As Naruto went back to his desk he looked at all the files that his godmother gave to him to get started. As the day passed by quickly Naruto left a half an hour early to take care of his personal business. As he walked out of the police station, he headed towards his destination. As he went into the building and straight to the third-floor restaurant, he asked the hostess for a table on the balcony. As he looked on the streets for a good 15 min. he finally found the person on the street he was looking for, as he watched her walking all he could think about was how much he loved her. Every time he seen her she became more and more beautiful and he wondered just how lucky he was when she agreed to marry him. As she sat down outside of the coffee shop, she enjoyed a cinnamon bun with some spearmint tea. Naruto had always thought that was the weirdest combination but she always seemed to enjoy it; she looked so cute as she ate her little snack. Naruto did not even hear the waiter asking him about four or five times can he take his order. As he snapped back into reality, he asked for the lunch special and his eyes went directly back to the woman with the lavender colored eyes.<p>

"For the last couple of weeks that guy over there has been stalking that young woman, if he comes in here again I going to call the cops about his suspicious activities" said the waiter."

"Are you an idiot? He is a cop, if he's looking at her you can bet that she broken the law some type of way" said the other waiter.

"I had no idea that he was a policeman, the way that he stares at her is just unnerving. I wonder if they have a history together" as he looked at Naruto one more time?

As he watched what she was doing, he noticed that many men try to get her attention or actually sat down to talk to her. She had brushed off all her pursuers with a no and a smile that left most of the men a little embarrassed or thinking that she was a stuck up type of woman. As she finished her late lunch a limousine pulled up and she got in, Naruto got up and paid his bill without eating one bite of his meal. As the waiter came over he saw that Naruto had left him a sixteen dollar tip for a 3.99 lunch special. As Naruto left the building he called for a taxi and went home.

As Shikamaru was walking out the building he saw Temari walking with Shizune, he quickly fixed his hair and walked up to the young ladies.

"Where did you get those clothes? They look stunning on you my little Shika, as she walked around her ex-husband.

"Yeah I almost didn't recognize you there myself, I see the single life made you think outside your fashion sense for a while" as Shizune gave him two thumbs up.

Shikamaru smiled at the attention he was getting.

"So tell Temari are you busy this Friday? I was wondering if you would like to see a movie or just go to Home Depot your favorite store" as he grinned at his ex?

"I'm sorry I made plans and I can't break them, maybe we could do it some other time" as she hated to tell him that?

"Sure I should have known you had plans, I'll take a rain check" as he gave a hurt smile.

For the first time since the divorce Temari saw him hurting and was contemplating just standing up Naruto to be with Shikamaru. Shizune quickly saw what was going on and pulled her to the side.

"I like Shikamaru I truly do but you have to be happy, remember he divorced you not the other way around. Go on this date and be happy for once" as Shizune gave her a certain big sister knows best look.

As she watched him walk away, every step he took her hurt was breaking from the distance.

* * *

><p>As Naruto pulled up in his Hummer at Shikamaru's house, he saw Shikamaru sitting on the porch again like an old man. As Naruto got out of his vehicle he had a suit that looked like it just came from the cleaners. As he looked at his new partner he handed him the suit.<p>

"Put this on and where heading to the Equinox Club" as Naruto sat down on the porch swing.

As Shikamaru looked at the clothes, he wondered why he was letting him borrow his clothes. As he went in the bathroom to change, he noticed these clothes were the top of the line fashion. As he looked in the mirror he noticed he looked like a whole new person, he twirled around then he noticed this suit was tailored made for him not Naruto. As he came back outside he asked Naruto why did he buy these clothes for him?

"This club is very high class; you can't go in there with a Wall Green shirt and some K-Mart pants thinking we are going to get in. We need to look like the scum we're trying to put away, so we have to look the part" as he stood up and headed to his Hummer.

"Is that why you're taking the Hummer instead of the Prius" as Shikamaru was offended by his comment on his clothes fashion.

Naruto just laughed as they both got inside the Hummer and headed to the club.

As they arrived a very muscular bouncer was letting select people through as the line was almost around the corner.

"What are you doing we have to get at the end of the line? We just can't cut in front of everyone who's been here for a while" said Shikamaru.

"You really are a square aren't you? When we get to the front of the line let me do the talking and watch my back" said Naruto as he approached the bouncer.

"Where do you idiots think you're going? Get your asses back to the end of the line before I get mad and snap your pencil necks you dumb ass geeks "said the bouncer.

As Naruto walk right past him without saying a word and straight through the door, the bouncer grabbed Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto quickly grabbed his wrist and twisted until the bouncer was down on one knee screaming to be released.

"If you want to keep that hand I suggest that you watch who you touch, now go get your master Kabuto so we can discuss our business" as Naruto push the bouncer away from him.

As the bouncer rubbed his wrist he looked at Shikamaru and Naruto and ordered someone to go get the big boss. As Naruto and Shikamaru headed toward the bar Kurenai noticed Shikamaru new clothes and was with a blonde she recognized from her work in Suna City. She was waiting for Naruto to leave before she approached Shikamaru; she knew many bad rumors about the blonde next to him.

As they were enjoying their drinks, many women came to talk to the pair. As Naruto bought the women all around them drinks, they women thought they were the biggest ballers in the bar.

"Kabuto will see you now Mr. Uzumaki" as a large gangster approached the duo.

"Don't leave us Naruto, stay with us a little longer, let us make your night" as the girl ran her tall legs against his leg.

"Yeah don't the two of you go now, I like your friend over here. He's the strong silent type and that intrigues me" as she rubbed Shikamaru's chest.

"Sorry ladies but we have business to take care of but when we return we hope to see you beautiful ladies when we comeback" as Naruto gave a hundred dollar bill and told the bartender to keep the ladies fulfilled until they returned.

As they were walking they had two bouncers in the front of them and two in the back as well, as the two slowed down. Naruto quickly punched the bouncer in front of him and kicked the two behind them; Shikamaru quickly struck the large bouncer in the throat making him fall. As the small bouncer pulled out a gun he aimed it at Naruto.

"Naruto look out he has a gun" screamed Shikamaru!

As he was near point blank range he shot four times at Naruto, somehow Naruto evaded every shot and rushed and struck him in his jaw and separated him from his gun.

"_How the hell did he do that? There is no way in hell that he could move that fast it was like a yellow flash and he took him out with no problem_" as Shikamaru looked at him in astonishment as he relieved every one of their guns .

As they heard clapping they looked in front of them and there stood Kabuto.

"I had to be sure it was truly you but with that display of your legendary speed Super Cop, I see it truly is Naruto Uzumaki. Don't worry about those pieces of shit on the floor just let them bleed there in shame" as he waved for them to follow him to his office.

As they came to his office and sat down, they both looked at Kabuto. Shikamaru was the first to speak.

"Where's your boss at, we don't want to talk to his underlings" as Shikamaru sounded disrespectful as he could to Kabuto?

"Tell your partner to watch his tongue for I take it out of his mouth with a dull knife" as Kabuto smiled at him.

Shikamaru quickly got up and was ready to punch him until Naruto stopped the interaction between the two by stopping Shikamaru with his arm.

"What the hell are you doing Naruto" asked Shikamaru?

"Careful he may look like he's harmless but he's the most dangerous member of the White Snake Mafia, he's also the toughest fighter you'll ever meet" as Naruto looked at him?

"Still remember our little tussle? I have to admit I never thought anyone but Orochimaru could fight me on the same level. I would have love to finish our little fight but it seemed your youth had the advantage" as Kabuto interlocked his fingers on the desk.

Enough tell me why is the Akatsuki trying to kill off all your members and where is Jugo? I know that he use to work for you and suddenly he jumped to the side of the Akatsuki? I don't buy it, he was too loyal to that pale face bastard of yours" as Naruto got more comfortable in his chair?

"I don't owe you anything and if you think I will break the mafia code than your out of luck" as he pointed to the door!

"Don't you think it would be easier to tell us and we will leave you to your business free from police involvement? It seems like you're not as smart as you think" as Shikamaru got out his chair.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru and wondered why was he trying to make deals with this murdering piece of trash?

As Kabuto thought about it, he told them to stop.

"Alright if you can help defeat them than I will give you what I know so far, they are shipping a designer drug known as Deva. They say this drug alters the person will and gives them a craving for more but the catch is it breaks you down mentally. This drug is so potent that people hallucinate for weeks, they say that the person have a cosmic coherence that can only be seen under the drug. The thing is that when they use the drug it's easier to be brainwashed, the drug and the brainwashing can make them believe whatever somebody tells them. For example I am the reincarnation of Abraham Lincoln, that person would believe it and they would not be persuaded that I was not. Jugo told me that they were going to give out about a billion dollars' worth of free samples, this drug is considered more than a hundred times potent than crack could ever be. They say that it binds to you like your DNA and you will always want it no matter how much you want to quit, making all other drugs obsolete" as Kabuto finish telling what he knew.

"So that's why the massive takeover of mafia and gangs, he wants to be the sole supplier in every city. Making them addicts for life but why" asked Shikamaru?

"That I don't know, but the other families that fell started to work for the Akatsuki and now believe in the coming of Jashin that Hidan spews out all the time on that radio show of his. I believe that their under the influence of the drug Deva, hardcore mafia members all of a sudden believing in universal happiness and cosmic oneness? I would start with finding Jugo and his partner, there is way more to this than meets the eye" as Kabuto got out of his chair and escorted them out of his office.

* * *

><p>As both detectives thought about what Kabuto said, Naruto told Shikamaru he was going to go get the car. As he left a young lady approached Shikamaru.<p>

"Don't trust Naruto Uzumaki, he was once rumored that him and Orochimaru had a long standing agreement that he would stay out of his business for the right amount of money. Naruto can't be trusted; he has been taken bribes for years along with that Sasuke Uchiha from many crime families. There have been many rumors that he murdered for Orochimaru, one murder I know for sure he committed. He killed a cop by the name of Rōshi from the small town of Iwa outside of Suna city, he put two bullets in his head" as Kurenai tried to walk away.

"Who gave you this information Kurenai and what are you doing here" asked a puzzled Shikamaru as he grabbed her arm?

"I'm looking for my husband's killer and I won't stop until they're brought to justice, you and the rest of these so called friends of ours may have given up but I'm not" as she pulled away and ran from him.

Shikamaru know wondered about Naruto, he had a fancy car, tailored made clothes and what looked like an endless amount of money. He decided that tomorrow he would spy on his new partner to make sure everything was legit about him.


	4. Misunderstandings of Love

As Naruto sat at his desk looking over all his paperwork, he began to get a headache over all the miniscule details and regulation ordinance he had to fill out because of last night's operation. He knew that Kakashi had to be informed about this new designer drug called Deva. If it was potent as Kabuto said it was then the city was in major trouble, so far the drug had not been distributed through their dealers as of yet. Naruto knew that they needed a date when the dealers were going to ship and hopefully they would be able to stop it.

"Hey you didn't forget about our date did you" asked a very curious looking Temari?

""Been thinking about it all morning, I figured I would take you to that fancy restaurant Ichiraku's. They say they have the best food in the city and then I would take you to this play called The Life and Times of a Good Man" as Naruto looked at Temari.

"Wait how did you get reservations at Ichiraku's and tickets to that play they been booked for weeks" as she look in astonishment at Naruto?

"Well I know the owner and the tickets I had about two months ago since my godmother Tsunade gave me the tickets and told me to be more refine than being just a grunt detective" as he smiled at her.

"This is going to be an interesting date" as she waved good bye to Naruto when she saw Shizune ushering her to get back to her work station.

* * *

><p>"I want to know all about Naruto Uzumaki, Kurenai was at the club trying to warn me about him. She said that he killed a cop by the name of Rōshi and that he and Orochimaru had some type of understanding" as Shikamaru looked at Anko!<p>

"You saw Kurenai? She turned in her badge and just disappeared for almost a year, I had my best detectives try to find her and she appears at a club and tells you this about your partner? If Kurenai gets involved with this case I will have to arrest her for interfering in a police investigation, I don't want to do it but I do have my own career to think about. And the answer about Naruto killing a cop no one knows for sure, someone stole his gun but he reported it stolen. He got a lead from Rōshi that he had information about a perpetrator that was working for the Akatsuki; they said he went to get the information at his home when he noticed someone kicked in the door and saw a murdered Head Detective Rōshi. All evidence against Naruto didn't add up and the body was left under an air condition making it impossible to tell the time of his death. Naruto was under investigation but the case was thrown out because of lack of evidence, Naruto's travel time is what saved him and the time of death couldn't be verified because someone put the body under the air condition" as Anko explained what Kurenai met.

"Only a crime scene investigator would now how to throw off the coroners like that, it makes it hard to determine when the body was murdered if they make the temperature of the body drops dramatically. Plus Kurenai acted like she has evidence against him, even if it was circumstantial evidence I want to keep a closer eye on Naruto to make certain" as he looked at his captain.

"Hell no Shikamaru I refuse to let you spy on a fellow officer just because Kurenai said something bad about him! Kurenai have emotional problems combine it with the motivation for revenge for Asuma's murder, you have a ticking time bomb waiting to happen. She stop going to her department psychiatrist so she's not thinking rationally at all, it's just her paranoid delusion don't be fooled by her" as Anko looked hurt for talking about her best friend.

"Still it's worth checking into" as Shikamaru seemed more persistent than ever.

"If you do this you do it on your own time, Naruto is a good no a great detective and I don't approve of this. Do your little investigation to quell your fears about him" as Anko got back to her paperwork.

* * *

><p>As Naruto decided not to go home because he really did not feel like being questioned by Shion, he went to a hotel and bought some clothes to prepare for his date with Temari. As he washed up and put on his clothes he called Temari to get directions to her house, as they talked for a hot second Naruto told her he would be there in twenty minutes. As Naruto got in his Hummer he followed her directions to her house.<p>

"Where the hell is he going? He's heading to the suburbs for what? Funny he's heading to my part of the neighborhood that I use to live in" as Shikamaru followed Naruto.

As Naruto pulled up at her house Temari was their waiting on the porch is a lovely long silk dress, the dress showed all of her curves making her look like she was a fabulous movie star that was about to walk down the red carpet. Naruto couldn't believe how gorgeous she looked; as he approached her he grabbed her by her hand and helped her in the Hummer. Shikamaru couldn't believe that his ex-wife was actually going out with his new partner; Shikamaru was now starting to wonder if Naruto was using his ex-wife to get information about him. As he followed the two to the restaurant, he noticed it was the most expensive restaurant in the city. As he pulled in a dark alley so they could not see him, he watched them enter and saw that the maître d of the restaurant was waiting on the two. As he showed them to the best table in restaurant, Shikamaru felt ashamed that another man took the love of his life to a restaurant she always wanted to go to. As he watched from outside the window he saw Temari smiling and laughing at everything her date was saying, Shikamaru had to hold every bit of his anger in from hurting Naruto right now.

"So Naruto you pulled out all the stops, are you trying to impress me" as she smiled at Naruto?

"No I figured the best would want the best" as he smiled at her.

Temari blushed hard

"I always wanted to come here but the plates start off at two hundred and fifty a person, I figured the money could be used to fix up the house. My ex-husband and I always wanted to come here together but ..." as she stopped in mid-sentence as she looked at Naruto.

"You still miss him don't you" asked Naruto?

"Just a tad, he's an officer and I'm not going to tell you his name. He thinks that he's protecting me because of all of these thugs that are out here on the streets, I'm and officer too and I can protect myself just as well" as she took another bite from food and smiled.

"It's different when you're a man, when you have the woman you love in your life you become scared not for yourself but for her. You become scared and can't sleep at night because of that fear she might get hurt because of you, so you become distant and then you do something stupid like break up with her. The fear of losing someone precious to you becomes unbearable and the only course is to leave so they can have a normal life" as Naruto looked at Temari.

"That's bull shit and you know it! Did you do that to someone? What about the love we share with our husband or boyfriend? We are just as scared but we find strength in our love that is the strongest thing to keep a bond between husbands and wives. If you don't have faith in the love than you never truly cared for her or too egotistical of a jerk" as she looked at Naruto.

"I never thought about it that way, I never wanted her to feel sorrow a day in her life" as Naruto took a drink of wine.

"Well you hurt her more than anything in her life if you broke up with her because of fear. I can see if you found another love or you don't feel the same but to break up with someone for nothing is just heartbreaking" as she continued to talk.

Naruto for the first time in his life had second doubts about how he ended his relationship with Hinata. As he smiled, Temari knew it was a forced smile but continued to smile at her date. As they continued to laugh and talk about everything under the sun, they knew it was time to go to the stage production play. As they left Shikamaru anger disappeared and was replaced by sadness, as he followed them they headed downtown to see the stage play. As they arrived the valet came and took his Hummer.

"_What the hell? He's pulling out all the stops on my ex-wife, fancy expensive dinner and now a sold out play. How can I compete with him? He's already did everything she crave to do with me for years he did it on the first date_" as Shikamaru kept feeling inadequate as the date continued.

As they went inside, Shikamaru waited until they came out. As they came out she saw Temari holding onto his arm. As the valet arrived with Naruto's Hummer, they left and headed back to her place. As he followed them back to her house he pulled quite a distance away so not to draw attention, as he seen them talking he wondered what they were talking about.

"Naruto this have been one of the best dates I had and I would like for you to come in so we can enjoy the rest of the night if you don't mind" asked a nervous sounding Temari?

"Sure but only if you're comfortable and very sure" as he took a step toward her?

She quickly nodded and grabbed his hand and walk inside, Shikamaru couldn't believe it; Temari had feelings for his new partner. He could only think for her this was a fairytale date and for him his worst nightmare. He wanted to hurt Naruto for even looking at Temari but he knew deep down she was no longer his wife. He quickly left because he couldn't bear to think what was going to happen now, he decided to go to the nearest liquor store and drink his problems away.

As Naruto sat on the couch Temari came and took a seat next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Naruto why did you go out with me tonight?" I have so much baggage and I'm emotionally scarred why even take the chance" as she looked in his eyes?

"You're scarred emotionally just like me Temari, although mines is self-inflicted. I gave up the best thing in my life because of fear. You lost the man you love because of the same thing; I guess we men are a stupid bunch aren't we? When I met you at first it was physical but since I've gotten to know you it became more, Temari talk to your ex-husband. Maybe your heartbreak can cease after tomorrow" as he gave her a comforting hug.

"Naruto I'm afraid, do me this one favor and stay with me tonight? I just want a friend right now and not sex tonight, will you just be that friend for me" as Temari cried into his chest?

"I will stay and I'll hold you until you fall asleep my little blonde angel" as Naruto kissed her forehead.

Temari couldn't believe it, any other man would have left angry and upset and called her a tease but this man looked into her heart. She put her head on his chest and silently fell asleep peacefully for the first time since her divorce.

"Temari I hope I didn't hurt Hinata the way your husband hurt you? I hope you can work it out with him and be a family again" as he looked at how peaceful she slept. Naruto dosed off and thought about his life and how it was nothing like he thought it would be. He was missing the most important ingredient that made life worth living… love. As he put Temari to bed he locked her doors and headed home to think about the changes he was going to make tomorrow.

* * *

><p>As Shikamaru was drunk and swerving all over the place he knew that he had to get off the road before he killed someone. He pulled out his cell phone and was about to call Naruto, then he thought about it and started laughing.<p>

"That blonde bastard is probably having the best sex of his life with my wife, the son of a bitch" as Shikamaru slurred his words as he kept talking to himself.

As he looked at his phone he came across Ino's number and called her.

"Ino is this ... (hiccup) you? I need (hiccup) pick me...at...car on (hiccup) street…I'm close by…need a place (hiccup)...to sober …down…I mean up…I think" as Shikamaru was almost incoherent from the alcohol?

"Oh my god Shikamaru where are you? Tell me the street and I'll come and get you right away" as Ino became instantly worried!

"Wait I see your house, that damn dog Buttons is inside the … gate…fence. What do you know I drove over here out of instinct like when me and Choji use to do all the time, I'll take the couch …Ouch…damn Buttons bit my ankle the little shit" as Shikamaru tried to kick the dog while talking on the phone!

"Damn it Shikamaru the dog name is Duke and I hear you, you're going to get the police called on you just stay right there I'll be down in a minute" as Ino rushed down half dressed!

As she rushed down to get Shikamaru, she saw him leaning on the side of the house cussing out the dog. She quickly told Shikamaru to put his arms around her shoulder so she could help him to the couch.

Damn it Shikamaru what the hell is wrong with you, it's three a.m. and your drunk? Please tell me you didn't kill anyone on your way over here" as she looked at Shikamaru with pity?

"I'm fine and no, I'm need some coffee so I can sober up" as he placed his hands around his face.

"Hell no I don't need a wake drunk, just drink a lot of cold water and things will look better in the morning" as she looked in the fridge and handed him a couple of bottle waters.

"Not for me but maybe for my partner, he's probably still porking my wife as we speak" as Shikamaru took the water with extreme anger!

"Wait Temari sleeping with that blonde from yesterday? Doesn't he know that's your ex-wife "as Ino looked at him?

"I don't know? I saw how she looked at him, she like him a lot, she grabbed his hand and guided him into our house" as Shikamaru looked even more hurt.

Ino sat next to Shikamaru and put her head on his shoulder. She could feel all of the negative emotions he was giving off.

"Shikamaru she's not your wife any more, I'm not saying what she did was right making a move on your partner but it's her life" as Ino squeezed him to let him know it was alright.

"What makes you think she went after him"?

"Well he's handsome and the way he carries himself and acts, the woman would have to make the first move. When he came in he barely noticed me and downright didn't care, it's as if he's looking for a particular woman" as Ino hugged Shikamaru tighter.

"Great I lost her to some blonde haired idiot gigolo who's probably on the take" as Shikamaru held her closer?

"What and you brought him to where Choji's at" as she was about to get up?

"I'm sorry I'm just angry, so far what I seen is that he's honest and obeys the rules. Someone told me something bad about him but I can't take her word for it. The only thing I know bad about him is that he's sleeps with a beautiful woman everyday but says they don't have sex but that's a load of bull. She actually calls him her man and punched me one time when I caught them sleeping together" as he rubbed his cheek as he reminisced about Shion.

"Then tell Temari of this other woman".

"No let her have Naruto, let her be happy. You know I haven't had sex since my divorce because it felt like cheating. She moved on and I guess I better get use to it" as he was about to fall asleep.

"Wow I thought I was the only one but you too haven't had sex in over a year? How do you do it, I mean do you choke your chicken" as Ino looked at him and laughed a little?

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow" what about you… I don't know a metaphor for female masturbation" as he chuckled at her?

As they both laughed to break the uncomfortable conversation, Ino reached up and kissed Shikamaru on the lips. As he looked at Ino he put his head down and planted a longer kissed which she happily accepted. As they both looked at each other, Ino grabbed his hand and led Shikamaru to the master bedroom and closed the door. Ino removed his clothing one by one and nuzzled on his neck and massaged his backed affectionately. Shikamaru removed her night gown and saw the most beautiful body since his wife; he grabbed her and quickly licked her body with his tongue driving her crazy. She bent down and placed her breast in his mouth and moaned in ecstasy, Shikamaru pulled her on top of him and continued to massage her body with his mouth. As they tussled back and forth in the bed, each one couldn't believe what was taking place, as they both crashed down from exhaustion from the most exhilarating sex they had in a long time. Ino placed her head on Shikamaru's chest and they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

* * *

><p>As Ino woke up she searched for Shikamaru with her hand, as she got up she looked downstairs to find him. As she called his name there was no answer, she knew that he left early in the morning to avoid an uncomfortable situation. Ino began to cry; she slept with her husband's best friend and did not feel guilty about what she done.<p>

As Temari ran down the stairs all she heard was a series of loud bangs and Shikamaru yelling at the top of his lungs. She quickly came down and opened the door to calm him down.

"Where the fuck is that bastard Naruto is he in the master bedroom?"

"Shikamaru what the hell is the matter with you! You're acting like a lunatic and how did you know Naruto was here" as Temari started to become angry!

"He's my partner and your fucking him" as Shikamaru looked like he was ready to kill Naruto if he was there!

"First of off he left last night and I didn't know he was your partner and we did not fuck" as Temari screamed at her ex-husband!

"Don't give me that I followed you last night and I saw how you were looking at him! That look use to belong to me, now you're in love with that blonde haired gigolo who only wants to put another notch in his belt by adding you" as Shikamaru couldn't believe he was losing control!

"Shika you have to believe me, he took me out but he told me to try and work things out with you. He doesn't know you're my ex just like I didn't know you were his partner! This is what it takes for you to finally admit that you still love me, seeing me with another man who's in love with someone else? Do you think that little of me that I would sleep with the first man who shows me a good time? He was a gentleman and he listened to me, he thinks that you only left because you still love me and that you did the right thing in your eyes because you didn't want me to caught up in your cases. Do you still love me Shika" as Temari didn't care that he acted like an ass she only wanted the truth if he still loved her?

"You really didn't know he was my partner and he didn't know you were my ex?"

Temari shook her head no.

"I never stopped loving you Temari, it would be easier for me to stop breathing than to stop loving you" as Shikamaru took a seat on the bed.

Temari couldn't believe it, she thought he had stopped loving her completely and now she was lost for words, Naruto was right all along it was fear that made her ex-husband act that way, she quickly kissed Shikamaru and wouldn't let go.

"You know Naruto would have never stalked his girlfriend and followed her around, he would've had the courage to talk to her you know" as Temari sat on Shikamaru's lap.

"Just out of curiosity what made you go out with him" asked Shikamaru?

"Well I know of him through my brothers, I never met him but I heard the name. when we met in the elevator he mentioned them and we began to talk, that's all we ever did so get those dirty thoughts and perverted scenes out of your head" as Temari continued to sit on Shikamaru's lap.

Shikamaru was now in a bad predicament he had sex with his best friend's wife and now was over his ex-wife house acting as if nothing happened.

* * *

><p>As Naruto sat on top of the restaurant balcony, he looked at the chance to talk to the love of his life from three stories up. As he saw her approaching for her morning muffin, the waiter came over and gave Naruto a cup of coffee.<p>

"She is quite beautiful; I see why you track her movements. Why don't you go down and talk to her? When I first met you I thought you were a stalker the way you stared at her, then my friend told me you were a policeman. Just think I was going to call and say that young woman was in danger from you" as the waiter began to laugh.

"Yeah I guess you can say I'm her personal stalker as Naruto laughed with the waiter. We were supposed to be married but I back out of the wedding, I'm trying to figure out how to approach her without her coming close to killing me?"

"Be honest and surprise her, show her it's personal than running to her on the streets. And when you talk to her be honest and sincere, take full responsibility of your actions and show her what's in your heart" as the waiter gave Naruto a free bagel.

"I'll take your advice" as Naruto thanked the helpful waiter on his love life dilemma.

Naruto took the waiter's word to heart and decided to pay her a visit at her job; he paid his bill and headed to H.H. New Wave Industries.

* * *

><p>As he got in his car he practiced what he wanted to say and over and over in his head. As he made it to her new building he felt so nervous he thought he would puke on the spot, as he approached the desk with the security guards he asked to see Hinata Hyuuga.<p>

"May I ask your name" said the heavy set lady as she got a clip board?

"Naruto Uzumaki" as he looked at the both of them.

As the large lady whispered to her partner, she told Naruto to take a seat.

"It says that if he comes by notify Hanabi Hyuuga of his presence, he has to be bad news if the second in command of this building has to come see him" said the short man with the thick mustache as he called Hanabi.

As Naruto sat down he saw an angry looking Hanabi heading toward him, Naruto knew that this confrontation would only end in a shouting match.

"You got a lot of nerves showing your face around here! After what you did I should kick your ass myself, I just had to come down here and see you to tell you to stay the hell away from my sister! Now since I've told you leave now or security and the police will throw you out forcefully" as Hanabi raised her hands for her security to get rid of him.

"Look I just want to talk to her and tell her the whole truth Hanabi, if she doesn't want to see me anymore in life that would be fine but I thought she needed to hear the truth from me. I never stopped loving your sister, when we broke up I didn't want her to be surrounded by all that darkness. I wanted her light to always shine bright as when I first met her, please let me speak to her and if she says she never wants to see me in life I will respect her wishes" as Naruto made a plea for sympathy for Hanabi.

"I'm not letting you hurt her again, the first week she refused to talk and eat, the second week she stayed in her bed and cried constantly over you! If it wasn't for Sakura and me she would still be in a depression caused by your malice" as Hanabi laid the truth on Naruto!

"Please just five minutes or less if Hinata let me explain everything maybe she can understand where I was coming from" as Naruto seen the guards approach him.

"She's not here anyway and if I do it would you promise me that you'll never darken her doorway again" as Hanabi looked at Naruto?

"Yes if she doesn't want anything to do with me I'll stay away forever I give you my word of honor" as Naruto put his head down.

Hanabi smiled she knew he always kept his word" follow me and don't forget your promise" as she took Naruto to Hinata's private office.

As she pointed for him to sit on the couch she closed the door and went on with her business. Naruto noticed that her office was luxurious and the couches were enormous but one thing stood out the most to him, it was a large painting that hung on the wall a gift he gave her. Naruto remembered that on their first date the car broke down and it was storming outside, they went into this little restaurant that only served hamburgers. He felt as though the date was the worst he ever had in life, then he noticed she was staring at the large painting on the wall. She said how much she loved it and she never seen abstract art like that one, Naruto had commented that it looked bad and that it matched the way things been happening to them on their date…bad. Hinata smiled and told him it's all on how you look at it, this painting have many colors shapes and sizes that don't go but they're in harmony making it a beautiful picture that can't be described. She told him that the date may seem bad now but the final picture hasn't been painted yet. Naruto thought those were the most beautiful words anyone ever said to him and right after that the date went smoothly and both celebrated their first kiss with each other. Naruto dropped Hinata off and headed back to the restaurant and asked the owner could he buy the painting, the owner sold it to Naruto for a thousand dollars when he only paid a hundred bucks but sold him the large painting. The next day Naruto gave Hinata the portrait to remind her of their first date and what it meant to him.

As Naruto sat there for nearly an hour, he knew that it shouldn't take Hinata that long to make it back to the coffee shop to here. He figured Hanabi reneged on their deal, he quickly walked to the door and at the same time Hinata walked through the door surprised by her visitor.

"Naruto what are you doing here? Why are you here? No, no get out of here I don't want to see you here anymore, are you trying to finish me off with more of your cruelty! Please just leave" as she began to cry hard.

"Please Hinata just give me a minute and I will leave you and never darkened your door way again, I'm sorry for what I've done. I loved you no I still love you but the thought of my enemies coming to hurt you to get to me made me scared, I didn't want to live in a world without you and I know that I would never be reunited with you in the afterlife for the atrocities I would've committed against the one who hurt you. I would've killed them all very slow and their friends who were associated with them, I'm sorry fear let me hurt you. I just got to let you know that you were always the most important precious person to me, you are my world Hinata Hyuuga" as Naruto headed to the door.

"Stop! You still love me Naruto?"

"I never stopped loving you and never will" as Naruto opened the door.

Hinata quickly rushed and slammed the door and embraced Naruto in a perfect kiss, both remembered how much their bodies missed each other. As Naruto had Hinata pressed against the door, she took her free hand and locked the door as she steadily kissed the man of her dreams. As she forcefully pushed Naruto backed onto the couch, she removed his clothing from his body with pleasure-seeking thoughts. Naruto obliged with no hesitation as he kissed her body with extreme pleasure to know that he missed her, Hinata thought this was one of her dreams everything was perfect, his touch, his kiss and the excitement that drove through her body like a bolt of electricity. As she pulled Naruto on top of her, she had no qualms about giving her body to him, he was her first and she knew that he would be the last and everything in between. As he was on top of her she dug her nails into his back and he hissed in a desirable pain from her, he called out her name which drove her more eager to please the both of them more. Naruto couldn't believe he had left her alone because of fear, he started to remember all the times they shared going on dates and making love all through the night. Everything he forgot came back in a flash, as they both wanted to please the other in love making, it had been so long for the both of them that pleasure brought them to that point of ecstasy almost too quick. As Naruto made love to Hinata everything seemed like the perfect dream and Hinata was definitely the perfect woman. He could never imagined that today of all days he would be making love to her once again and that she still loved him. As they continued to make love Naruto knew that she was too much sexually dominate for him and that he truly had to pace himself. As both were breathing heavy they calmed down and took their time and made it last as their bodies, soul and love was reunited with each other. As they both laid there wheezing for air and barely able to move an inch from a two hour love making secession, she dug her head into Naruto's chest and cried just a little.

"This isn't a dream or a cruel nightmare is it" as she felt Naruto's body to make sure she didn't imagine it?

"No it's not" as Naruto interlocked their fingers together and placed his hand on her waist.

"Are you going to leave me again Naruto? I missed you so much I forgot to ask that question" as she ran her leg onto Naruto's thigh.

"No I'm not, I can only be a fool once and I won't be an idiot for life on messing up the best thing that ever happened to me. But until I bring down this Akatsuki we have to be extra careful how were not seen together. I think Hanabi is going to give you trouble and definitely kill me, I promised that if you didn't want to be bothered I would leave you alone" as Naruto kissed her on lips.

"I guess she will be mad because I want to be bothered by you as she returned the kiss. I'm glad that you never made love to another woman Naruto, otherwise this would be a different conversation we would be having" as she held him tighter.

"How did you know I never made love to another woman" as Naruto was shocked on her woman's intuition?

"Well you were so excited by my body that you prematurely … you know, but nice recovery. We made love for over two hours and you orgasm about five times; it was just like the first time when we made love I knew you were being faithful to me because you couldn't get enough of me" as Hinata blushed at what she said knowing she was too shy to put it into other words .

Naruto smiled" I could never lie to you or cheat but let's make love one more time" as he position Hinata for love making one more time on the couch.

As they were about to start the door opened revealing a shocked Hanabi. Both Naruto and Hinata were caught naked by her little sister as everything was exposed leaving them embarrassed and shocked.

"Hinata! Naruto! I don't believe this you two are acting like super charged hormone driven teenagers! Naruto get off my sister and get out now" as Hanabi closed the door and walked in!

"I'll leave, just step outside and give me five minutes I don't want you to see me naked" as Naruto was red from humiliation for being caught literally with his pants down!

"Tough I'm pretty sure this nooner was a pleasure for you and if I gave you five minutes you would use three to screw my sister" as Hanabi didn't back down from Naruto!

"Hanabi get out! I'm grown I know things look complicated right now to you but I'll explain everything to you later, I just don't feel like arguing with you about this" as Hinata looked for her panties, skirt and bra.

"Looks simple to me, he lies, he smiles, he screws you physically, and he dumps you mentally. Do you remember what this asshole done? You were an emotional wreck it took weeks for you to stop crying and you lost so much weight it scared the whole family and now you're screwing him again? I should have never let you see my sister, I figured this would be the perfect place to have control instead of you sneaking on the streets to find her" as Hanabi anger began to rise once more!

"Enough Hanabi right now! I understand but Naruto was always my true love, whatever happens with us happens. Let me be the one who decide if I spend my life with Naruto. Naruto we really do need to talk come by house so we can have a real conversation, Hanabi come in and sit down we also need to talk" as Hinata kissed Naruto good bye making Hanabi frown in disapproval.

* * *

><p>As Naruto walked out of the office he felt the world was changing for the better with him, even though he got caught having sex with Hinata in her office and feeling more embarrassed than he could ever remember he thought life was still good.<p> 


	5. Good and Evil Collide

As Naruto made it to the police station he sat down and looked at the clock and couldn't believe he spent all day making love to Hinata in her office. He knew that Shion would be worried and probably angry once he told her he was back with Hinata. Even though they were not a couple she had literally slept with him for over a year, her choice not his. She would more likely be hurt but eventually get over it, she knew that Naruto loved Hinata with all his heart but deep down he cared for Shion too but not like a man loves a woman. As he was going over some evidence he might had missed Shikamaru came over to his desk.

"Hey Naruto I need you to stay away from my ex-wife" as he sat next to Naruto by pulling up a vacant chair!

"You're married to whom and I don't know your wife? Never mind I'm in a good mood because I'm in love" as he looked at Shikamaru.

"What the hell Naruto you can't be in love with Temari! That's my ex and I don't care if she finds you irresistible, it will make things awkward between us" as Shikamaru got out of his chair ready to strike Naruto.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not in love with Temari, wait she's your ex-wife? Wow does she know were partners? Wait how did you know we went out did she tell you" as Naruto looked at Shikamaru?

Shikamaru was on the spot now; he just couldn't tell Naruto that he followed them all over town. He decided just to say that he seen them on the town.

"Well she adores you Shikamaru, why don't you use that big brain of yours and be the man she needs" as he looked at his partner.

"Wait if it isn't Temari your in love with than who?"

"Let's just say I was blind now I can see and leave it at that" as Naruto finished up his paperwork. By the way I got in touch with a friend that has some very interesting footage of a supposedly two Akatsuki member that's been hanging around the old wharf docking station, he believes that these members our waiting on another member from that organization. I checked the records and all ships were delayed because of a freak storm that came out of nowhere. So do you want to check out the boat that arrives at three a.m.? That's enough time to get some sleep and contact my friend and stakeout the docks and get some info on the perps" as Naruto filed his paperwork.

"Sure but I have a couple of places go anyway before I do this" said Shikamaru as he got out of the chair.

"I hope that you're going to talk to Temari and then come on this stakeout with me" as Naruto stretched his arms out?

"Yes we will have a lot to talk about, so give me the directions to the waterfront and I will meet you there" as Shikamaru took out some pen and paper to get the directions.

As Shikamaru left Naruto to prepare for tonight's assignment, his only thoughts were of Temari and that he could not wait to see her tonight even if it was for a little while.

* * *

><p>As Ino walked through the door she asked the policeman at the security desk could they call down Shikamaru, Temari just happened to be passing by and saw that Ino was downstairs waiting by the security desk. Temari quickly walked over towards her and asked was she there to see Shikamaru; Ino began to feel angry seeing Temari walking her way.<p>

"Hey Ino how are you, have you come to see Shikamaru" as Temari gave a grand smile at her friend?

"How's Naruto, Temari? Did you enjoy your little date with him" as Ino avoided her question and went straight for the jugular?

"Wow not even a simple hello? Well if you must know me and Shikamaru talked about it and me and Naruto did not know we had Shikamaru in common, I'm going to talk to Naruto now and tell him that I'm sorry for putting him in this mess. Just out of curiosity how did you know that fast" as Temari looked at Ino?

"Maybe I'm a better friend than you were a wife" as Ino was now letting the gloves come off!

"Alright since I'm at work were not going to argue we will discuss it like women should after I leave my job, have a nice day Ino. Oh security could someone escort Ms. Akimichi to see my husband Shikamaru Nara on the third floor" as Temari let it be known that she was still the woman in his life and that no matter how good a friend she was to Shikamaru she would always come in second to her when it came to her ex-husband.

Upon hearing that Ino became instantly infuriated by her saying that Shikamaru was still her husband, she decided to let it go because deep down she really didn't know what was truly in Shikamaru's heart.

As one of the officer's came and showed Ino the way, Temari wondered why was she so riled up about her going on a date with Naruto? It wasn't like she was still married and how did she find out so fast? Shikamaru came over her house at six in the morning so he couldn't had seen her this morning or she would have known they talked about it, Temari was starting to wonder if he told her in the middle of the night? She figured that's probably what happened and she let it go not thinking that Shikamaru slept with a married woman and his best friend's wife at that.

As Ino made it to Shikamaru's desk, Shikamaru face went completely pale and he became instantly nervous.

"Ino what are you doing here? I know that I left early but I was going to drop by to talk to you when I got off work" said Shikamaru as he sat back down hoping she wouldn't let everyone know they slept together.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought that you would completely avoid me and act like it didn't happen at all. I want to tell you that last night was the best I ever had and I want you to come over and stay with me tonight sober, if it was a perfect love making when you were drunk just think when you're clear-headed" as she smiled at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru knew now that if he said anything she didn't like she would probably start crying or get loud making their dirty laundry come to the surface were everyone could see.

"Ino I have an assignment tonight and it's very important but I will stop by around eight so don't fall asleep we need to talk" as Shikamaru faked a smile.

"It did mean something to you right? I mean I wasn't so piece that you needed to let your sexual frustration out on was I" as she began to tear up?

"Of course not how could you think that little of me? Ino you're my friend and you have been my friend since our parent's knew each other so don't ever think that I would be so cruel to use you in that kind of way" as Shikamaru really wanted her to leave right now.

"I'm sorry it's just that my parents thought I would always end up with you and now I'm feeling guilty about pulling the plug on Choji. His parents came by this morning and asked one more time and I said I would let him go in peace. I really don't want to but I always wanted to be with you and we finally made love I guess could finally move forward and hopefully you'll move to that future with me" as she reached for his hand?

"Wait Ino that's a big step and I'm against it! I don't want someone pulling the plug on him because of me. The doctor said give it a little longer and he might come out of it, never mind we will discuss it when I see you later" as Shikamaru sat back down in his chair shocked on the revelation that Choji's wife was pulling the plug on his friend because they had one passionate night together.

"Alright just make sure you have an appetite when you leave work, when you come over I'll have a feast waiting on you to satisfy that hungry mouth of yours" as she smiled at him.

"You don't have to cook me anything we can just talk" as Shikamaru now seen that this was going to be a mess that he couldn't get out of.

"I never said I was cooking anything, I just said that you would be _**eating**_" as she pointed down to her nether region.

Shikamaru felt flushed and now knew when he got off he would have to end it quietly and hopefully friendly with Ino.

* * *

><p>As Hinata fixed the table she waited on Naruto to come over, she had fixed all his favorites foods. As she looked at the time she saw that he was running behind, she heard her cell phone ringing and quickly answered it.<p>

"Hey Hinata is me, Naruto. You wouldn't be mad at me if I couldn't make it would you?"

Hinata's heart sank.

"I understand you're still at work I guess we can make it for tomorrow if you like" as she began to scowl about not being able to see Naruto tonight.

"Come to the window, there's something you need to see" as Naruto hung the phone up?

"What" as she thought she heard wrong?

As she came to the window she saw Naruto standing there with a bouquet of roses smiling at the love of his life.

"How did you get past the security guards? And that was a mean trick, making me think that you were not coming over. Get inside we have a lot to discuss" as Hinata planted a passionate kiss on Naruto's lips.

"Sorry it was just playful flirting to see you pout just a bit, I love the way your lips shape when you're teed off" as Naruto grabbed her by the waist.

Hinata removed Naruto's hand from her waist and sat him down on the couch so they could talk about their future. As they sat down on the couch, Naruto could tell that Hinata was too nervous to start the conversation. Naruto looked deep into her eyes and began to talk to relax her mind.

"I know I hurt you before but I'm going to do my very best to never make you never cry again in life, this is my vow to you Hinata and if you want to stop making love and take it slow I will" as he kissed her forehead tenderly.

Hinata smiled and hugged onto Naruto and placed her head on to his shoulder. She never thought that she would be reunited with him and that she would have to settle for someone less than the man sitting next to her.

"Naruto if I give my heart to you again you must never hurt me that way for a second time, all that I ask you is that you love me and be with me in the future. I'll be your best friend when you need me, I'll be your ears when you need to talk, I'll be your love when you're surrounded by hate. I do this for you and only you because I love you" as Hinata placed a kiss on his lips.

"How could I pass up a wonderful declaration of love like that" as Naruto felt his heart melting by the words of his beautiful lavender eye beauty.

As Hinata told Naruto that she would like to take it slow, she guided Naruto's hand to her bedroom and asked Naruto just to lay with her until it's time for him to go back to work at night. As they laid down together each fell quietly asleep from hearing the beat of each other's heart.

* * *

><p>As Shikamaru walked up to the house of his best friend Choji, he felt such shame and doing such a despicable act as sleeping with his friend's wife. As he knocked on the door, Ino answered with black sexy lingerie and a silk robe that was loosely opened showing her figure. Ino quickly placed a passionate kiss that totally overwhelmed Shikamaru that he forgot that he was there to try to end things with her. He quickly broke the kiss and closed the door behind them so no one could see them kissing.<p>

"So did you miss me" as Ino placed her arms around his neck?

"Ino we have to talk about last night, what I did with you is my entire fault. I should have never come over drinking and I shouldn't have made love to you when you're at a vulnerable state. I beg you don't pull the plug on Choji, give him a chance so he can at least have a fighting chance of survival. The surgeons believe that it just a matter of time, it's just a few that believe he won't wake up" as Shikamaru seen how upset Ino was looking when he was talking about her husband.

"Shikamaru I know you feel guilty about last night but I don't, I want you in my life and I finally have you. But if you want to go slow and see how you feel we can, just so you know that as long as I'm alive I'll be there for you' as she put herself inside Shikamaru's arms.

"Ino for now let's just be friends, if we go pass this right now, my friends at the police station will never forgive me for sleeping with the wife of a comatose officer" as he tried to remove his arms from Ino who refuse to break her hold onto Shikamaru.

"I have that planned already, we will wait a year after the funeral and then we could say that we started spending time together and we started to date because we were friends first. That way it won't cause any problems with your friends if they ask" as she placed another kiss on his lips.

For the first time Shikamaru could not use that big brain of his to get out of this crazy situation he put himself in, he figured he would wait until tomorrow to come up with something. As he held onto her she forcefully pushed Shikamaru on the couch and laid on top of him, she seductively sucked on his ear lobe and passionately licked his neck from his shoulder back to his ear. Shikamaru fought with all of his strength to fight the blonde temptress advances, he quickly reminded her that he wanted to take it slow. She pouted for a minute but gave in and just decided to lie next to Shikamaru until it was time for him to go.

* * *

><p>As Naruto woke up from the alarm he saw it was two thirty a.m., he quickly got up and leaned over toward Hinata and placed a kiss on her head.<p>

"I adore you Hinata Hyuuga" said Naruto as he stroked her long indigo hair.

Although half asleep she heard every word and smiled, knowing that he meant it with all of his heart.

* * *

><p>As Naruto left to pick up Shikamaru he knew tonight they had a big break in the case if they were able to catch these two Akatsuki top leaders for questioning. As he pulled into Shikamaru's yard he blew the horn and Shikamaru came running out to the truck. As Naruto handed him a cup of coffee he told Shikamaru all about the tip he received about the Akatsuki members that where supposed to be at the docks tonight, he also told Shikamaru that their identity was unknown and that they were going to find out who they were.<p>

"Who passed this information to your friend" as Shikamaru took a drink of his coffee?

"He got it himself; he's one hell of an investigator. He was the one who told me about Hidan the night I met you" as Naruto pulled up to the wharf.

"I hope you brought that sniper gun of yours, these cartel members are very merciless. You know since they are picking up someone from these docks it could mean that he's a top member of the Akatsuki to bring out two other members of the cartel for a simple escort to their headquarters" as Shikamaru checked his 9mm gun.

"I know whoever this man there meeting is good news for them and bad news for us. We are only going to take transcriptions on what they're doing and give our reports to Kakashi so he can give it to other law enforcement agency to stop them and their advancement around the country" said Naruto.

As Shikamaru agreed, they pulled into a dark alley and got out of the car and walked toward their destination. As Shikamaru followed Naruto toward the abandoned warehouse No.4, Shikamaru saw a tall pale young man waiting by the entrance.

"It's about time Naruto, I thought you were going to chicken out and leave me hanging" as he came and gave Naruto a man hug and bumped fist with him.

"To find out who these mystery cartel members are, I wouldn't miss this for the world" as Naruto came in and sat by the window to watch and see who would come to the docks.

"Hey my name is Sai and you must be the knuckleheads new partner Shikamaru" as Sai extended his hand?

"Nice to meet you, do you mind if I look over some your surveillance reports and footage" as Shikamaru pointed toward his desk.

Sai told him to go ahead and look; Sai went to talk to Naruto who was by the window next to Shikamaru. As Sai walked over to him he took a deep breath and smelled Naruto.

"I know that smell, its lavender and vanilla. Please Naruto don't tell me you your back messing with her" as Sai shook his head?

"Let's keep that just between me and you okay Sai, I need this to be a secret" as he looked at him hoping he was just leave it at that.

"Sure, whatever but this time if you do something so stupid again and hurt her I'm going to break your jaw" as Sai gave him an evil glare.

"No problem, never going to happen. So tell me how did you come by this little bit of information" as Naruto took the binoculars and stared out the window?

"A beautiful woman by the name of Karin gave it to me; it seems she's been sleeping with someone named Deidara who has been very loose with his lips with her. She says he's a member but the way he acts I'm not too sure, here is the bad news Naruto prepare yourself for this. She claimed that Sasuke used to be her lover as well, he told her to get close to this Deidara so he can get some information about the organization. She claims after he got the information then he tried to kill her, she was able to escape but has been on the run ever since until she met me. She wants the Uchiha dead in the worst way, she went undercover for me to help take him down also" as Sai handed Naruto Karin's file.

"You must be kidding me? Sasuke has been on the run for over two years and suddenly makes an appearance to get information on the Akatsuki? Why? Everyone knows he's after Orochimaru and that he already had dealings with the Akatsuki, why would he need information about them if his whole family had been taking bribes from the cartel" asked a surprised Shikamaru?

"Maybe they didn't know as much as they thought about the Akatsuki, he's was never a member, maybe he's trying to join or it's something personal against the Akatsuki that he wants to take care of" as Naruto look at Shikamaru?

"Wait I have activity going down by the docks, hand me the binoculars so I can see who the hell I'm looking at" as Sai cut off the lights in the room and looked out the window.

"Can you give a description of the two" asked Shikamaru looked for another pair of binoculars?

"Yeah one is very tall around six foot five inches with a Mohawk style hairdo, his skin is almost grayish, maybe he's a drug user by the look of his skin tone. Oh you're not going to believe this? I think he's carrying a large sword wrapped up in that cloth linen on his back. The other looks like a shorty around five foot five with red hair, damn he looks like a kid, wait Shikamaru they're over there by a microphone I set up, turn it on so we can hear what they saying by the reef" as Sai continued to stare at the pair.

"I swear we all ways have to put off our plans just for this asshole, I don't care if he's the big boss's contact they could send their own personal guard with him instead of us" said the large man with the sword on his back!

"Quit complaining Kisame all we have to do is receive this package and take him to our headquarters and we can be on our way home in no time flat" said the short red headed little boy.

"How many times do I have to tell you don't call me that? Call me Ghost Shark, that's a name that all fear" as he looked into the horizon and saw the boat they were looking for.

"Ghost Shark huh? I don't know about that but I heard they called you the Monster of Kirigakure County, you murdered your own family members and the woman you love because you thought they were talking to the Feds about your little operation that you had going on. No one could have done what you did and still be considered sane, sixteen bodies dumped into one huge hole in the ground done by the man they cared about and loved" said the red head little boy.

"Mention my past again and I'll slice your got damn throat, what I did was not to save myself but for the family business. At least my Crime family wasn't defeated by a single man, what was his name? Oh yeah The White Fang Sakuma Hatake of the Konoha Police Department, he killed both of your parents and took down every single member without even trying. Then they took you and put you into foster homes after foster homes until your grandmother came and got you, big mistake she didn't know you were a bona fide serial killer. The Suna Slasher Sasori of the Sand they called you, eleven bodies all missing their right arm and heart. You almost killed your grandmother before taking her arm as well but you were stop by a policeman passing by who heard the screams, officer Might Gai. He put three bullets in you and you were still able to get away. I need to know who help you that day. I know your tough but there is no way you could escape on your own" as Kisame looked at the short red hair boy.

"I'm tougher than I look, and the ones I killed had it coming. Our creed is give your heart to the family, give your right arm to protect our cause, give your life for the cartel. They broke their promise with lies and fear and betrayed my family, so I took what they offered. My grandmother was the one who turned state evidence against the family, she deserved what she got, I will eventually finish what I started with her" as Sasori started to walk to the pier where the ship was to dock.

"Did you hear that, both of them are killers? I heard of one of them Sasori is related to Gaara's family down the line, I think third cousin? Anyway Chiyo knew that the Feds were after them and that the Crime syndicate was gunning for them also, so she cope a plea with the D.A. that she would have immunity and that she would take her grandson with her. Before the trial Sasori was transferred all over the Suna from orphanage to orphanage until he was reunited with his grandmother. Unfortunately he was mentally damaged beyond repair, how did he manage to stay hidden all of these years without law enforcement, family and friends knowing his whereabouts" as Naruto scratch his head in bewilderment?

"I don't know the other guy but I will look it up, he's from the Kirigakure right" said Sai?

"Let's get down to the docks and watch what they're doing, grab that audio surveillance device so we can record what their saying" Shikamaru.

As Naruto grabbed the device they slipped into the darkness to capture the gangsters in the act, as they were able to come close to them without being seen the small ship finally arrived. As the tall pastel looking man came down the ramp he had two body guards carrying a large wrapped up bundle that was human shape. As he came in front of the two Akatsuki members he looked at them with contempt, he pushed the two aside and removed his gloves.

"You two haven't taken care of this Kabuto kid yet, your master is very displeased about the current situation. The White Snake Faction is still holding on to their turf and we can't get the upper hand on destroying their operations for our takeover. You know we're on a delicate time schedule to push our Deva drug on the street; we need this to be done in a timely manner. Who are you sending after Kabuto and Orochimaru to see to their untimely demise? Make sure when they are dead you show the bodies to their employees to break their spirits, do my master have anything else to worry about from this city" as the whitish looking man walked off the docks and into a small secluded area?

"Yes we have some information that Uzumaki Naruto is here in the city, should we also send someone after him as well" said Sasori?

"He's here? Damn, it seems we just can't get rid of him, he's like herpes once he gets a hold onto you, you can't get rid of him. He's been a thorn in our side since Suna city, don't worry about him we got the other five in our sites as well. I need you to do is take care of this piece of shit we have wrapped up, he's was able to breach our offices and get away with vital information. He refuse to talk and we don't know where he sent our information, I need for you to make him talk by any means necessary" said the colorless man as he motioned for his men to drop the bundle.

"Shit they have a hostage, we got to save him, we just can't let him die by their hands" as Shikamaru grabbed his gun.

"First off we need to get into position to take them down, Shikamaru you cut them off to the right, Sai you take the left and I'll take the middle. Make sure first that you have an opening shot, shoot to wound only we need all the information on these scumbags past and what they're planning" as Naruto pulled out his 38 snub nose revolver.

"Talk you bowl cut hair wearing freak, what did you take and who did you send it to" as Kisame smack him harder after every question?

"Go to hell fish boy, your barking don't scare me. I know after I tell you you'll still put a bullet in my brain. I rather die knowing I did the right thing and save millions than be selfish and try to save my self" as the bowl hair cut freak spit in Kisame face hoping to make him mad so he would just finish him off quicker.

"Hmm, let's see if you're bold enough after my sword shreds you into pieces. See I had this specially made for people just like you, by the time I'm finished you will look like hamburger meat" as Kisame unraveled his sword.

"_Shit I have to take the shot, I hope Shikamaru and Sai will be able to back me up"_ as Naruto thought to himself?

"Drop that sword or I'm going to put a bullet through your head" yelled Naruto!

As all five turned around and seen Naruto, they all began to smile.

"Well, well speak of the devil, you save us the time to go looking for you. Here all by yourself with one gun, I heard you were a knucklehead when it comes down to action, the first man to lead the charge. I think you just got a death wish, I'll happily oblige you on your way to hell" as Kisame smiled at Naruto.

Naruto quickly took a shot at Sasori to get him away from the tied up man, Sasori smiled at Naruto and backed away.

"Tell you what Uzumaki back away from us and I won't blow up the ship behind you, I don't care about the people on the ship but you do. So do you want the people to live or die on that ship" said the pale man?

"You're bluffing; there is no way you would've ridden that shipped if it was rigged! Now I'm going to say this only once get on the ground and drop your weapons" as Naruto approached all five gangsters.

As Naruto walked up to Kisame, Kisame quickly threw a punch toward Naruto who ducked and delivered a kicked to Kisame's sternum. Sasori rushed and cut Naruto across the chest making him drop his gun. Naruto tried to punch Sasori in the head but Sasori ducked and cut Naruto across his leg making him drop to one knee. Kisame got up and quickly kicked Naruto across his jaw, Naruto quickly recovered and grabbed Sasori by his wrist and flung him to the ground. Kisame threw a punch and Naruto easily caught his blow and countered with an elbow to the throat, the pale man's body guard rushed toward Naruto but was quickly stopped by Sai and Shikamaru who hit them with the butt of their guns. As they pulled their guns on Sasori and Kisame, the two raised their hands and they looked at the three detectives.

"Yo Super Cop what did I tell you about the ship? Since you thought I was conning you, I guess you'll pay for your actions" as the pale man press a button that looked like a car alarm.

An explosion knocked Naruto, Sai and Shikamaru off their feet with the mobsters; the gangsters quickly grabbed their weapons and ran. As they got to their feet Naruto seen the ship set a blazed by the pale man, as he rushed to chase after the five killers he told his partners to help the wounded.

"Shit we need to slow him down, he's catching up fast, do something you two idiots" said the pale man!

"No problem" yelled Kisame! He quickly turned around and shot the pale man's bodyguard both in the head; he quickly turned around and continued to run from his pursuer. Naruto saw this and quickly went to the aid of the fallen gangsters, as he tried to stop the blood from running out of their head's. He looked over and seen people on fire from the ship screaming in agony, Naruto couldn't believe the ruthlessness of the Akatsuki gangsters.

"Quick Shikamaru grab the survivors and I'll call the fire department and the ambulance, shit it looks like they shot their own men just to get away. Naruto's attending them but it looks like a head shot from here, shit these bastards don't care who they killed as long as they complete their assignment. We have to stop them at all cost, their crimes are getting more brazen every day and their cruelty is immeasurable. We have to be just as cruel, just as ruthless and go all out to get rid of these assholes" as Sai grabbed a burning woman from the ship.

"Hey who's that they got tied up? Quickly untie him and see what he knows" as Shikamaru help the burning victims with Sai.

As Sai untied him, he quickly helped him to his feet.

"Thank you, my name is Lieutenant Rock Lee of the Konohagakure Internal Revenue Service, I found out they have been falsifying their earnings and been using the money to make a drug called Deva. They have an overseas operation that they fund for this product; they have over forty scientists working on how to increase the dopamine in their body to increase addiction. I sent the report but it was intercepted by one of the cartel members, I quickly resent the information to a trusted colleague before I was caught. The one who caught me his name is Kakuzu, a high price hit man who got the jump on me. I need to go into hiding until I further my case against the cartel, the blonde officer is that Naruto Uzumaki?

"Yeah, why" asked Shikamaru?

"He's been the only one to stand against them and live, I heard them say that he's a special case that needs their boss's personal touch" as Rock Lee seen Naruto try and help the fallen gangsters that had been shot.

"Special? What did they mean by that" asked Shikamaru?

"I don't know it has something to do with their religion? They say he is one of the chosen ones of the nine sacred spirit beast, they say they killed four already. They believe he holds one of the mythical spirits in him, I know it sounds strange but they believe it" as Lee saw the fire department and ambulances coming.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto and thought back when he dodged not one but four shots at point blank range, he knew that it was impossible but somehow Naruto did the unbelievable and dodged. If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes he would've never accept as true if someone told him that happened.

"_Naruto what kind of man are you truly? I can't believe in this religious stuff but I have to find out all about you"_ as Shikamaru continued to help the wounded.


End file.
